That Guy With The Scar Trilogy: Book 1: Kickassia
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: Thief Bakura wants to take over the Republic of Milossia, a small micro nation in the middle of the United States. But Zorc forgot to give him an army to do it. With little choice left, he brings the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh together so that they can take over this great nation. Will he be able to run his own nation or fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is probably the most random thing I ever came up. There is another fanfic similar to this one by gaarafangirl91, but I wanted have my own version of combing these two awesome franchises. Credit goes to her for the original idea.  
**

**This fanfic is based on the internet movie, Kickassia, created by the internet reviewers on thatguywiththeglasses .com. If you haven't seen it (I highly recommend you do. It is pretty funny. You can find it on YouTube or thatguywiththeglasses .com), the jokes may be a little confusing, but you should still be able to follow. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please review!**

* * *

President Maximillion Pegasus looked out the window of his great nation, Milossia. It was a micro nation, only being an acre of land in the middle of Nevada.

Pegasus smiled happily, pleased how well his nation was developing for the past few years. Even if barely anyone knew that it existed.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door.

Pegasus blinked.

_I wonder who that could be?_

Pegasus walked to the door and opened it. There, a tall Egyptian man with short white hair and a long scar on his face stood.

"Hi, I'm Thief Bakura, also called Akefia by the Yu-Gi-Oh fanbase for whatever reason," the strange man said cheerfully. "I'm the sexy King of Thieves and all around, a spectacular guy."

Pegasus stared at Akefia.

Akefia smiled. "...I'm fine. Anyway, as the King of Thieves, I have my own gang and I don't like to brag, but we've stolen some pretty big shit."

There was a long awkward silence as Akefia waited for Pegasus to speak. When he didn't Akefia said, "I...see you have your own nation here. You must be very proud."

Another awkward silence.

"...But to be fair, it isn't very big and you're not very big. So, let's cut to chase here."

Akefia paused one more time, giving Pegasus another chance to speak.

Pegasus narrowed his eyes. What was with this guy?

"You see, I'm going to invade you," Akefia explained bluntly. "My army is going to come here, take down Milossia, and take it as our own. Now, don't even _think_ about trying to fight back! My army is from the darkest places of the Shadow Realm, created by Zorc himself, and they are literally invincible to any mortal. So, I'm going to give you ten minutes to pack up and piss off or die horribly. Sound good?"

Pegasus glared at Akefia and slammed the door in his face.

Akefia stood where he was, his smile starting to fade.

He sighed heavily.

"Why do they _always_ want to do it the hard way?"

Akefia then walked away from the capital building and left the Republic of Milossia. Once he crossed the border to Nevada, he took out his cell phone and called Zorc. After waiting for a few minutes, Zorc answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Zorc!" Akefia exclaimed. "Do you have my army all ready to take over Milossia?"

"...What?"

"The Republic of Milossia! You know, that micro nation I've been talking about for the last few weeks!"

"Uh...yeah, about that..."

Akefia's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you can't have your immortal army of darkness," Zorc said.

"What, why?" Akefia yelled over the phone. "You said they would be ready by today!"

"I did, but there have been some change in plans..."

"Like what? What in Ra's name could be more important than world domination?"

"Disney World, for one."

Akefia's left eye twitched.

"Yeah, apparently my demonic minions demanded for a vacation in Disney World," Zorc explained. "I've always wanted to go to Disney World and destroy it, so I said, 'Why not! Let's leave as soon as possible!' I'm sorry, Akefia, but Disney World is more important than politics. I'll see you later and enjoy your vacation in Nevada!"

He hung up.

Akefia growled as put his phone away.

Why didn't it surprised him something like this happened? Zorc, the most unreliable Lord of Darkness ever!

Akefia then got into his car and drove to his hotel. Luckily, he had a plan B. Not as great as plan A, but he had a backup army.

_They might not be immortal, but it will be enough to take over Milossia! _

Akefia smiled gleefully as he knew he wasn't completely screwed yet.

* * *

Back in his hotel room, Akefia sat in front of his coffee table and took out his cell phone. He went through his list of contacts, looking for the perfect group of people to take over Milossia. As he picked each person out, he wrote their name and cell phone number on a piece of paper.

Once he got all the people he needed, he called each one of them and said in a dramatic voice, "It's time."

He knew that if he just said, "It's time to take over the micro nation that no one heard or cares about," no one would show up. But if he said, "It's time," then he would get everyone's attention.

Once he was done, Akefia put the cell phone down and waited for it to ring. Two seconds later, it rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah...what does, 'It's time' mean?" the Pharaoh Atem asked puzzled.

"It's time for the greatest thing that has ever happened in our lives!" Akefia exclaimed.

"...And that would be?"

"The takeover the Republic of Milossia!"

"...The takeover of _what_?"

"Yes! Oh, hold on, Pharaoh, I have another call coming in."

He switched lines.

"Hello?"

"Nyeh, what is this, 'It's time' thing?" Katsuya Jonouchi said.

"The takeover of Milossia!"

Jonouchi paused.

"What's a Milossia?"

"It's a micro nation in Nevada," Akefia explained. "You see-wait, got another call. Hold on for a minute, Jonouchi."

He switched to the third line.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, why did you call me and said, 'It's time?' Like I'm suppose to know what that means," Mai Kujaku questioned obviously annoyed.

"Look, if I just told you what I wanted you to do, you wouldn't have listened. So I just said, 'It's time.'"

"So, what are 'we' doing?"

"Taking over the micro nation of Milossia. It's in Nevada."

"...And how do you expect me to get there from Japan?"

"I'll fly you there."

Just then another call came up. Akefia switched lines, a little frustrated.

"Yes?"

"It's three twenty two PM," Marik Ishtar answered looking down at his watch.

Akefia blinked.

"What?"

"It's three twenty two PM," Marik repeated. "I thought you wanted to know what time it was."

"What? No! I'm telling you _it is_ time!" Akefia cried.

"Yeah, and that time is three twenty two PM," Marik replied not noticing Akefia's anger. "Well, at least here in Egypt..."

"Ugh! Hold on, Marik, I've got three more calls coming in. Hold on."

"Holding."

"Hello?" Akefia said as he switched calls.

"Akefia, have you been drinking again?" Yami Bakura asked with a sigh. "Didn't Zorc tell you to hold off on the beers? You know what happens when you drink too much!"

"No, Bakura. I'm just telling you about the invasion of Milossia!"

"...Do I even _want_ to know?"

Akefia sighed has he got more and more calls.

"You know what, I'm putting everyone on speaker!"

He then set his phone onto the table and pressed speaker.

"Can everyone hear me?"

Everyone said yes.

"Good, because I'm only going to explain this once!"

Akefia took in a deep breath.

"Okay, I've called you all to tell you we are all going to take over the micro nation, in Nevada, United States, called Milossia. I've already got you guys all plane tickets, which I just sent to you by email, and hotel rooms. More will be explained once all of you get here."

"And if we don't come?" Seto Kaiba asked.

"I'll murder you in your sleep and take your money. But with you, Kaiba, I'll take your money, life, _and_ Kaiba Corp!"

There was a long pause.

"So, when do we go to Nevada?"

"Your scheduled to leave by tomorrow morning and get to Nevada by that night. Call me once you get there and I'll pick you guys up at the airport, okay?"

Reluctantly, everyone agreed.

"Good. See you tomorrow."

Akefia hung up.

Everything was going to plan. Sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik stood in the baggage area of the airport. He held his luggage close to him, hoping that none of the airport staff would check on it. It took him forever to figure out how to bring his Millennium Rod, as the American airport security thought it was a weapon. How could a mystical item that can control an army of Steves, have a hidden dagger, and can send people to the Shadow Realm ever be consider a weapon?

Marik sighed heavily.

He hoped Akefia would be here soon, as he called him to pick him up ten minutes ago. As he waited, he wondered who else got dragged into taking over this Milossia place. From the way he sounded on the phone, Akefia had been talking to a bunch of people at once.

_But why drag us all the way here in the first place? Doesn't he have an army of demons or something?_

"He dragged you here too, Marik?"

Marik turned to see Bakura and Ryo Bakura walking towards him, looking just as tired as he was. Marik smiled.

"Hey, Bakura, Ryo. Did you guys just get here?"

"We landed about five minutes ago," Ryo said. "We would have been here sooner if Bakura didn't cause trouble with his luggage."

He narrowed his eyes at him.

Bakura blinked. "What? I never go anywhere without my knife collection!"

"But I told you the Americans wouldn't allow it," Ryo countered. "You were lucky that Bandit Keith was in Washington DC to help us out."

"Oh, you saw Bandit Keith?" Marik asked. "How is he? I haven't seen him since I brainwashed him that one time!"

"He's doing fine, though he is still obsessed with being an American. Instead of saying 'in America' every sentence, he says it every five seconds."

Marik laughed.

"I guess some things never change."

He looked down at his watch.

"Have you guys talked to Akefia lately? I've been waiting for him fifteen minutes now."

"Ryo did all the talking to Akefia," Bakura said in a bit of a growl. "Because if I was the one talking to him, I would have been sent to an insane asylum by now."

_And they still let you walk around with a knife collection? That makes way _too_ much sense._

"I mean, _seriously_?" Bakura ranted pacing a bit. "He dragged us, and Ra knows who else, to the middle of the United States, at the last possible second might I add, just to do his dirty work that no one cares about! I mean, _who_ does that?"

"Well, I've got a list of people who would..."

Marik opened his luggage to reveal a scroll of paper. He united it and it fell to the ground, rolling at least fifty feet.

"Now," Marik said reading the list. "How do you want me to read this?"

Ryo and Bakura stared at the list.

"I'm...not going to ask why you have this," Bakura muttered as if he expected something like this. "...But you do have Akefia's name written on it?"

"Well, I have both of you under 'Bakura.' So yeah, you both are on there."

"What? Why am _I_ on the list?"

"...Do you really want me to answer that?"

Bakura sighed heavily and faced palmed. Ryo laughed.

"Speaking of Akefia," Marik said as he put up his list. "Aren't you two technically the same person? How are you two in two separate bodies and look nothing alike?"

"Yes and no. It's a long story..."

Bakura looked away from Marik, as if it pained him to tell him.

"Why, what happened?"

Bakura sighed again.

"Well, let's just say that when Zorc gets bored, he _really_ gets bored."

"So what happened?"

"...He split my soul in two and that is how Akefia and I became two separate people. Our personality split as well. I became the serious one while he became the not so serious one."

"...So does he still have the same knife fetish as you do?"

Bakura shook in anger.

"I don't have a knife fetish."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you freaken do."

"No, I bloody don't!"

"Then why did you bring a _knife collection_ on a plane, in America?"

"He has a point," Ryo commented.

"Shut up, Ryo!" Bakura yelled.

"What? I speak the truth."

"Don't make me stab you..."

Ryo gave Bakura an innocent look. "Would you _really_ kill me, Bakura?"

Bakura growled.

"Err...Ra; you're like that little brother that always gets what he wants because he looks so damn cute!"

Ryo smiled and Marik chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Marik, Ryo, and Bakura turned to see Akefia walking towards them. Bakura clutched his fists.

"What took you so bloody long?" he demanded grinding his teeth.

"Yeah...there was a lot of traffic on the way over here," Akefia explained out of breath.

"At eleven thirty at night?"

"Yes, quite surprising... Anyway, are you guys ready to go?"

"I believe so," Ryo said as he restrained Bakura from attacking Akefia. "So, are you going to finally explain why we are here?"

"I will when we get to the hotel," Akefia said exhausted. "You three are my last pick up. Everyone else is waiting for us."

He picked up Ryo and Marik's luggage.

"Here, I'll carry your bags if you just follow me to my car."

Marik smiled. "Oh, thanks Akefia!"

He then turned to Bakura and whispered, "You know, I think I like this Bakura more."

Bakura hissed.

"Why do I have to carry my stuff while you carry Marik and Ryo's?"

"One, I only have two hands," Akefia replied, a bit of cockiness in his voice. "Two, for spite's sake. I _strongly_ dislike you."

Bakura shook with anger as Marik and Ryo followed Akefia happily.

_He better have gotten me a five star hotel room for this!_

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Akefia said as he, Bakura, Ryo, and Marik got out of his car.

Bakura studied the hotel. It was a nice looking hotel, nothing grand or gritty. Who knows, it may be a nice place to stay.

"Dose this hotel have an indoor pool, Akefia?" Marik asked.

"They do, but you won't have time to be in it," Akefia said. "We have a big day ahead of us. For now, I'll take you to your room."

"Wait, '_room_.' You mean the three of us are sharing one room?"

"Yep, got a problem with that, Bakura?"

"Yes, I do," Bakura said grudgingly. "I was looking forward to some peace and quiet. Away from everyone."

"Are you really that depressing, Bakura?" Marik asked.

"No, he's a _lot_ worse," Ryo answered. "Seriously, this is him on a good day."

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Are you people done talking about me?"

"...Yeah, we're done. At least until tomorrow."

Bakura groaned.

Hopefully this trip would be quick.

Akefia then led them inside the hotel where they got into an elevator. The rode it to the fifth floor and went to the room at the far right. Akefia unlocked the door and opened it for Marik, Bakura, and Ryo. They entered, carrying their bags.

Bakura's mouth dropped wide opened.

There in the room stood eleven people, all looking bored and tired.

Bakura's eye twitched.

"Are you telling me is that when Akefia said he got us all hotel rooms, he only got _one_ for all of us to share?"

Everyone nodded in reply.

Bakura sighed heavily.

_Why_ didn't he expect this?

He, Marik, and Ryo the found a place to put their stuff and sat down next to the others. A few seconds later, Akefia walked in.

"Alright, alright, alright! Is everybody here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Let's hope so," Yugi Mutou said. "There's barely any room to sit."

"I thought you said you got us all hotel rooms?" Ryuji Otogi questioned.

"We're you really expecting him to keep his word?" the wizard Mahad commented. "He's a thief. They rarely keep their words."

"Shut up, Mahad!" Akefia said annoyed. "And for your information, I ran out of money buying you all plane tickets. Consider that generous."

"But we never wanted to come out here..."

"Be quiet Honda!"

Hiroto Honda looked hurt as he glanced down at the floor.

"Can we just get to the point?" Kaiba questioned, taping the nearby coffee table with his fingers. "I'm a very busy man, you know."

"Okay, fine."

Akefia paused for a moment, making sure everyone was listening. We he saw he had everyone's attention, he said, "Okay, remembered when I told you that we are invading the micro nation, Milossia?"

"How could we?" Mai said sarcastically. "You where like yelling in our ears the whole time."

Akefia glared at her.

"Anyway...Milossia is only a few miles from this hotel. What I need you all to do is help me invade it and capture, or kill, what every you prefer, the president and take Milossia as my own. Do this and I will make sure all of you go down in my new country's history! Who knows, I may even give some of you a position of power. So, are you ready to take over this acre of land or what?"

"...But why?"

Akefia blinked.

"What? What do you mean _why_?"

"I mean, why are we taking over Milossia?" the wizard apprentice Mana asked shrugging her shoulders. "Why take over an acre of land? I mean, there isn't much we can do with one acre of land."

"Are you kidding me?" Akefia cried. "There's _so_ much we can do with an acre of land!"

"Yeah...like get _two_ acres of land!"

Everyone laughed at Atem's commented.

"Shut up, Pharaoh!"

Akefia turned to the others.

"But seriously, haven't any of you ever wanted to run your own nation?"

"Yeah...it's called Ancient Egypt. Look it up."

"I have Kaiba Corp, so it kind of counts as a nation."

Akefia groaned in frustration.

"Okay, has anyone else _besides_ Atem and Kaiba?"

Everyone paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"...He has a point, I've always been a bit power-hungry," Marik said. "I mean, I have an army of Steves..."

"Yeah, I like this world domination idea," Anzu Mazaki commented. "Even if it is the idea from a lunatic."

"Hey!"

"What, it's true!"

"I have to admit, it does sound like a good idea," Bakura said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I've always had a lot of power, but never really used it," Kisara mentioned softly. "Maybe I can find another use for it. Besides help Kaiba in card games..."

Slowly, but surely, everyone started to agree, even Atem and Kaiba. Akefia smiled.

"Looks like we are all in agreement! Now, rest up, for tomorrow morning we start our invasion!"

"So, how are we going to invade Milossia?" Mahad suddenly asked. "I assume you have a plan."

"Of course, I do!" Akefia cried offended. "What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"...Is that a rhetorical question?"

Akefia sighed. "Yes, I have a plan. But I see that you are all tired. You have to have all of you energy stored up for this plan to work. Any questions before I retire to my room?"

"Yeah...can we have our own rooms?"

Akefia face palmed at Jonouchi's retarded question.

"If you want your own room, go get it yourself or get Kaiba to do it. After all, he is made of money."

Everyone instantly turned to Kaiba, who was slowly backing away from everyone. Akefia then left the room, anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Around eight o'clock in the following morning, Pegasus was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a small cup of coffee. Across from him, sat the Minster of Keeping Things Orderly, The Hair Guy, who was reading the Milossian newspaper.

Well, his name wasn't really 'The Hair Guy,' but there wasn't a point of listing his name because everyone would still call him 'The Hair Guy.'

Pegasus sat his coffee down and looked out the window.

"...Do you think we should worry about that King of Thieves guy?" he suddenly asked.

The Hair Guy looked up, his hair being as pointy and over the top as ever.

"I don't think there is much to worry about. Though, we should keep our defenses up, just in case he does anything crazy."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Nothing other then what you told me yesterday."

Pegasus nodded and sighed.

Why did he have the feeling things were going to turn into a living hell for him?

Suddenly in the distance, Pegasus could make out a group of people coming towards the Milossia boarder. They all had duel disks on their wrists, each having a determine look in their eyes. The leader was Akefia, his violet eyes glowing with ambition. Pegasus and The Hair Guy stared at them as the small army came closer and closer.

"By God, he really _did_ have an army!" Pegasus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Should I call in the Milossian Army?" The Hair Guy asked.

Pegasus studied at Akefia and his army for a bit. Finally, he said in a low voice, "No, I think I know what their strategy is."

He grabbed a nearby shotgun.

"I can handle this myself."

"But President Pegasus it's too risky!"

"Hair Guy!"

Pegasus looked deeply into The Hair Guy's eyes.

"This is something I must do alone, do you understand me? Can't you see how important this is?"

The Hair Guy stared into Pegasus's eyes, and eventually reluctantly nodded his head.

Pegasus smiled sadly and slowly walked to the front door. He gave The Hair Guy one last look and left the building.

Pegasus then walked to the boarder of Milossia, his eyes glaring into Akefia's. Akefia stared right back, chuckling slightly. Finally, the army and the President of Milossia met face to face. They stared each other down for a long moment, waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was like an old western movie, only more ridiculous.

"President Pegasus," Akefia snarled softly.

"Akefia, King of Thieves," Pegasus growled right back.

There was another stare off.

Akefia then raised his right hand into the air.

"Now we settle the battle for Milossia once and for all. Yugi, Atem!"

Akefia stepped back and the multi hair colored duo took his place. They activated their duel disks and drew one card from their decks. They summoned the Summon Skull and Gaia the Fierce Knight.

Akefia grinned.

"You're about to get destroyed by the King of Games. Or...the Kings of Games. Actually, which one of you is technically the king?"

"I am," Atem and Yugi answered at the same time.

"...Either way, you're totally screwed! Now, ready your duel disk and prepared to be taste the power of die!"

"True...or I could do _this_!"

Pegasus took out his shotgun and shot Yugi and Atem's duel disks. They were completely destroyed, showing a huge hole in the summoning plate.

"My highly advance and expensive duel disks!" Kaiba cried, tears in his eyes.

Everyone stared at the duel disks and then at Pegasus. Pegasus smirked, aiming his shotgun right at Akefia.

Akefia blinked.

"Uh...well, this is something new... Uh..."

He suddenly kicked Atem in the shin.

"_Run for your lives_!"

He sprinted past everyone running as fast as he could. Everyone else followed him except Atem, who was on the ground, cringing in pain. Mana quickly helped him up and left to catch up to the others.

Pegasus smiled as he watched the army flee in terror. Little did they realize that he just used the last two bullets and was now completely defenseless.

_Suckers..._

* * *

Atem whimpered in pain as he put an icepack on his shin.

They were back at the hotel, everyone gathered in Bakura's room. Why Bakura's room? Because it was the closest to the pool and Marik was complaining about not being in the pool. They were having a quick meeting to discuss their next move. Akefia was pacing around the room, obviously deep in thought. Kaiba was in the bathroom, moaning for his dead duel disks. Marik was standing near the door in his bathing suit, dying to go to the pool. Everyone else was sitting on the two beds, waiting for something to happen.

Atem groaned. "Did you have any other plan besides us playing children's card games and hoping that we would get the president to surrender?"

"Well, I didn't think that far ahead!" Akefia exclaimed angrily.

"...You just thought up to the part where you where ruling the goddamn world that you eventually plan to do, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

Atem sighed.

"And you kicked me in the shin because?"

"I need a distraction. You where the closest person towards me."

"Yugi was _right_ next to you!"

"Yeah, but I hate you, not him."

Atem growled in reply.

"...So what do we do now?" Kisara asked.

"We need to come up with a new plan," Akefia answered. "Something that is destined to work!"

"Well, can this be quick?" Marik complained. "I would like to swim sometime during this trip!"

"Be quiet, Marik," Bakura muttered, rubbing his head like he had a migraine. "You're not helping!"

"I don't see you helping either, Bakura!"

"At least I'm not wining like a child."

"I'm not wining, I'm complaining!"

"Same thing really."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"Shut up!" Akefia shouted at the top of his lungs. "You two can argue later! Right now, we are discussing important business here!"

"You know, this may come as a shock," Mahad said a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "and I know that this sounds _completely_ ludicrous!"

"What does 'ludicrous' mean?" Honda interrupted.

Everyone else, including Akefia, had a blank stare. Mahad sighed heavily.

_I'm surrounded by idiots!_

"But why don't we use weapons to attack the president's house?"

"'Weapons?' That's crazy! What the hell are you _on_ to say that?"

"What the hell are _you_ on, Akefia?"

Akefia glared at him coldly and then looked away. Suddenly, he had a spark in his eyes and he gasped dramatically.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

"Does it involve children's card games?" Ryuji asked.

"No, you moron! We will attack the president's house with _weapons_!"

"But that's just what I said..."

"Shut up, Mahad! Your ideas make no sense! You obviously need help."

Mahad faced palmed.

"But where will we get weapons?" Anzu asked. "All we have are duel disks and Duel Monsters cards."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Akefia answered. "We will just use Bakura's knife collection."

"Wait, _what_?"

Bakura stood up and approached Akefia, his fist in his face.

"If you even lay one finger on my precious knife collection," he threatened. "I will murder you so badly you won't be able to recognize your own corpse!"

Akefia smirked and laughed softly.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"That what you just said proves you have a knife fetish," Akefia explained still laughing, "and besides..."

He put his hand on Bakura's shoulder and made him face the window, having Milossia seen in the distance.

"If you lend us your knives," Akefia persuaded. "I will put your knife collection in my new nation's museum of history. Think about it, Bakura. You will ever be remembered because your freaky thing for pointed objects made you a hero of the new nation to be! So, what do you say, Bakura, my brother? Will you be the hero of my nation?"

Bakura stayed silent for a long moment.

Finally, he said, "...Just damage them as less as possible."

"Will do."

Akefia walked pass Bakura and turned to everyone else.

"Alright! We will use Bakura's knife collection as our weapons. Though, do try to keep them as shinny as possible. He's a little sensitive about that."

Bakura growled but said nothing.

"Now, the rest of the day is yours," Akefia continued. "Just meet me in the lobby tomorrow at noon."

"Why noon?" Mai asked.

"Because, why not. I like that time of day. We may even get lunch on the way there."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"...So, can we go now?" Marik commented impatient.

Akefia sighed. "Yes, Marik, you can go."

"_Finally_!"

He then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone slowly followed him, including Bakura. Ryo was the last to leave until Akefia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryo, do you have a minute?" he asked.

Ryo shrugged in reply and closed the door.

"What do you need, Akefia?"

"I wanted to make a proposition with you, Ryo. I have a job that I need occupied and fast."

Ryo blinked, clueless as to what Akefia was talking about, which was normal for most people.

"I'm listening."

Akefia sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well, as the obvious future president of the new nation, I need a vice president in power as well. But I can't just choose anyone. I need someone smart, likeable, and all around easy to control."

Akefia got up and walked towards Ryo.

"You're the only one who can keep the Bakura named alive, Ryo! Mostly, because we conveniently have the same name. But, you get the idea!"

Ryo backed away shocked.

"Really?" he stammered in disbelief. "You want _me_ to be the vice president. But, why not Bakura? He would be a better leader then me..."

"I can't choice Bakura because everyone would get suspicious, since he and I are technically the same person," Akefia explained. "And really, can you see anyone else in the job positioned?"

"Well, there's Atem-"

"Ryo! You're _so_ much better than the arrogant Pharaoh!"

"How so?" Ryo asked a little startled by Akefia's yelling.

"You're a lot smarter for one, and pretty much everyone here likes you. Hell, even Bakura, who hates everything that moves, can't stay mad at you for very long! Besides, you're very attractive."

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you tried hard enough, you could have an army of fangirls. Think of the possibilities with an army of insane fangirls!"

Ryo paused, thinking hard what Akefia said.

A small smile then crossed his face.

"Yeah...that's sounds good. I've always wanted to have some position of power, and a private army. Okay, I'll do it!"

Akefia smiled.

"That's it, my friend!"

They then walked out of the room, discussing about their legacy as president and vice president.


	3. Chapter 3

Marik sat on his bed, reading a book as he let his hair dry from the shower he just took. He was tired after spending the rest of the day in the pool. Swimming back and forth, racing anyone who challenged him, and just hanging out with everyone. It was fun, just swimming and talking with friends. No card games or mental people trying take over or destroy the world.

It was nice to have some peace.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Kaiba and Bakura.

Marik closed the book and smiled to himself.

Even if this trip was ludicrous, or whatever that word that Mahad had used, at least everyone was having fun. If only Akefia would give up the Milossia idea and just hang out like the rest of them. He would have fun too, if he had just did that.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Marik shook himself out of his thoughts and got up to answer it. Akefia was standing there.

"Hi, Akefia," Marik said. "Is there something you need?"

"Kind of," Akefia answered. "I wanted to ask you something..."

Marik raised an eyebrow but he let him in anyway. Akefia walked in, looking around the room.

"Oh...I see what you are asking."

Akefia's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Marik narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to bring _him_ out, don't you? For the battle tomorrow?"

"What? Who are you...oh! You're talking about Mel-"

"_Don't say his name_!"

Akefia stared at Marik.

"Why not?" he questioned. "It's not like I'm going to summon him if I just say his name."

"It could trigger him, though. Provoke him..."

Marik started to pace a little, as if the thought of him made him fearful.

"Look, I can't just let him take control and then have everything be fine! Do you know what happened last time he got set free?"

"Are you talking about Battle City?"

"Yes! He almost destroyed the world in that damn tournament! But now, I can control him better and I vowed to never let that monster free again! Don't you understand, Akefia? Don't you understand what I am going through?"

"I do, I have to put up with Bakura every day. But still..."

He paused for a long moment.

"We could still use him. I mean, he is nearly invincible..."

"No!"

Marik turned away from Akefia, trying his best to control his frustration, along with the demon inside of him.

Akefia sighed heavily.

"If your that cowardly, then fine, do what you want. But just let me say that sometimes...we all need to give in to the madness."

Marik glared at him but said nothing else.

"Now...let me tell you the reason why I am here..."

Marik blinked.

"Wait, that _wasn't_ the reason you came here? Then _what_ is?"

Akefia avoided his gaze, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"I was just...hoping that you would give me Ishizu's number..."

Marik blinked.

"What? I'm not giving you my sister's number!"

"Oh, come on!" Akefia cried. "Can't you help a guy out who's trying to win the heart of a hot girl?"

"Yeah, but that 'hot girl' is _my older sister_!"

"...So that's a no?"

"I'm not hooking you up with Ishizu, Akefia, and that is final!"

Akefia let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well, I tried."

He was about to leave the room when he gave Marik one last look.

"Though, do think about what I said, about the madness. You could really help the team with him. You could be a hero like Bakura, only slightly more sane."

Marik growled.

"Just think of what I said."

Akefia then closed the door, leaving Marik to his thoughts once more.

* * *

At high noon, Akefia and the rest of his army arrived at the Milossia border, again. They all had knives in their hands, ready to charge. Bakura eyed his knives, a worried look in his eyes. Akefia stepped up to his army, his eyes glowing with pride, or soon to be pride.

"Alright men, this is it! By tomorrow morning, Milossia will be ours! Today we show the president that we don't get scared away easily! That we stay and fight, even if the odds are against us. Today, we fight for our freedom!"

Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs.

Akefia smiled and dramatically turned to the Milossia boarder.

"Mai," he ordered in a low voice. "Tell Ryuji to play the signal!"

Mai walked up to Akefia.

"Why are you telling me to do it when Ryuji is right there?"

Akefia glared at her.

"Do you know _anything_? If I send someone else to do it, it's more dramatic that way! I have to make myself look good, you know!"

"Does it really matter _that_ much?"

"Yes! Now do it!"

Mai sighed heavily.

She then turned to Ryuji and told him to play the signal. Ryuji nodded solemnly and got out his trumpet. He then played a loud, short battle starting song. Everyone readied their knives.

"Alright men, for the new nation to be!"

Akefia pointed his knife dramatically.

"_Charge_!"

Shouting battle cries, everyone charged to the capitol building.

Akefia was in the lead, fire burning in his eyes. Behind him was Atem, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Kaiba, running together like a group of ninjas. Mai, Ryo, Anzu, and Kisara were beside them, their eyes searching for any weakness in Milossia's defenses. Mahad and Mana used their magic to destroy any kind of obstacles, making sure nothing would hurt their allies. Honda, Ryuji, and Marik were following them, screaming at the top of their lungs. Bakura was in the back, though he was totally into it as he was laughing like a manic and was swinging his two knives in the air.

Meanwhile, at the capitol building, Pegasus and The Hair Guy where watching the whole thing. Pegasus narrowed his eyes, completely unimpressed.

"Does this guy _ever_ give up?"

He turned to The Hair Guy.

"Do you have the land mines ready?"

The Hair Guy nodded, holding a mine control in his hand. Pegasus smiled.

"Do it."

The Hair Guy pressed the button and the mines blew up.

It slowed down Akefia's army a bit, but it didn't stop them entirely. Mana and Mahad had destroyed a good amount of them, making the mines almost utterly useless. Pegasus's eyes widened.

_Now_ he was starting to get worried.

"Prepare the defenses inside the boarders," Pegasus ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The Hair Guy and the president went inside, cowering.

At that time, the army reached the border. But, there was one thing in their way. A thing that none of them had every dreamed of facing.

A wired fence.

Akefia made his men stop. They all stared at it, as if not sure what it was.

"...Okay, anyone have any ideas?" Akefia asked.

"I've got one."

Bakura approached the fence with utter most bravery. He then took his knives and started to stab at it like a manic. But it was in vane, as the knives went through the holes in the fence. When he realized that it wasn't working, Bakura stared at his knives.

"Strange," he muttered. "That usually works..."

Akefia growled.

"Great! _Now_ what are we going to do?"

Suddenly, Jonouchi and Honda came charging in with a ladder in their arms. Everyone cheered as they placed the ladder next to the fence. But, it only leaned to one side, and there was no way to step over it.

"Did you guys bring a foot stool with you?" Yugi asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Jonouchi said. "Actually, we're not sure how we got the ladder in the first place..."

"So you just took a ladder off of someone's property?" Kisara questioned.

"Yep, pretty much," Honda answered.

Akefia felt like he was about to strangle someone.

So close. So close he was to his own country, and yet the thing he was keeping him from it was a stupid fence!

"Uh, guys."

Everyone looked up to see Mahad, who was standing on the other side of the fence.

Akefia gasped.

"_How_ did you get on the other side of the fence? What kind of sorcery did you use?"

"It is called 'a gate.'"

Mahad pointed to the unlocked gate that was right next to them.

"It's not rocket science people. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Everyone started at it. Kaiba walked up to the gate and then opened it. He stepped inside, completely amazed.

"What do you know, that was easy," he commented.

Everyone soon followed.

"Oh my Ra, that was amazing!"

Akefia turned to Mahad.

"You have to teach me all you know about 'the fence gate' when this is over!"

Mahad rolled his eyes.

"For you Akefia and your specialness, I will make an appointment."

Akefia smiled.

"Thanks! Now, on with the invasion!"

The army charged through the capitol city of Milossia, which was really just someone's backyard. But then, The Hair Guy came out of the capitol building, holding a assault rifle. He smirked wickedly, aiming his gun.

But that didn't stop Akefia and his men.

If they can get pass a wired fence, they can go through anything!

When he saw that the gun wasn't intimidating them, The Hair Guy charged at them, firing his gun. But Bakura jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Bakura smiled wildly, aiming his knives at his throat. The Hair Guy then kicked him in the stomach with the bottom of his shoe. Bakura's eyes widened and stepped back. The Hair Guy then used the back of his gun to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Honda, Ryuji, and Jonouchi then cornered The Hair Guy. They let out a fierce battle cry and charged at him. But The Hair Guy was slightly smarter and simply moved out of the way. Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryuji charged into each other, making them fall to the ground.

The Hair Guys smirked.

This is too easy!

"Hey, buddy!"

He turned around to see Mana. She winked at him and then used her knife like a wand to summon a fireball. It was a direct hit, making The Hair Guy fall to the ground. He moaned at the fireball that barely scorched him. Mana smiled, pleased with her work.

With The Hair Guy down, they then made their way into the capitol. They searched throughout the capitol, which turned out to be Pegasus's house, but there was no sign of the president.

Akefia then walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. There, he saw Pegasus making a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Akefia cried.

In that split second, Marik and Atem dashed passed the kitchen and went through the front door. They chased after Pegasus, using all of their strength. Pegasus saw them catching up from behind, fear growing in his eyes. Faster and faster he went, but it wasn't enough. Atem and Marik were able to catch up to Pegasus before he could cross the border into Nevada. They grabbed him by the arms, restraining him. Pegasus struggled.

"Let me go!" he cried. "I command you to let the President of Milossia free!"

"The _once_ President of Milossia, you mean."

Pegasus's eyes widened at the sound of Akefia's voice.

Marik and Atem forced Pegasus to face Akefia, with the rest of the army behind him. Akefia smirked.

"Alright, mister president. Hand over Milossia and your life may be spared."

Pegasus narrowed his eyes.

"You may have won Milossia now, but you won't be able to handle it! You have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into!"

Akefia laughed.

"Oh really? You're so amusing, Pegasus! But since I'm in such a good mood, I'll just let you go. However, if you set one foot on Milossia, my men have the right to shoot you."

"You don't even have any guns!"

Akefia narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Now go! I don't want to see your ugly face again!"

Pegasus growled as Atem and Marik let him go.

"Fine. But this isn't over, Akefia! I _will_ return, and more powerful than ever! Mark my words, this war has only just begun!"

"'Had just begun! I'm going to kill you!' Blah, blah, blah!" Akefia said imitating Pegasus's voice. "Yeah, yeah. Just go already!"

Pegasus shook with anger but didn't say a word. He then crossed the border into Nevada, walking to his parked car and then driving away. Akefia smiled as he watched the former president vanish into the distance.

Once he was gone, Akefia turned to his men and said, "Well, we did it! Milossia is ours!"

Everyone cheered.

"We've created our own country! I will be your president and Ryo will be your vice president!"

He put Ryo close to his side, who was taking a sip of coke he got out of Pegasus's refrigerator.

"And the rest of the political positions...we will figure that out another time!"

"Long live President Akefia!" everyone exclaimed in union.

Akefia smiled.

Victory was his! Milossia was _finally_ his!

No...

_Kickassia_ was finally his!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**_Warning: there is some Puzzleshipping bashing in this chapter. If you are fan of Puzzleshipping, please don't take it the wrong way as I'm only meaning it as a joke._ Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

Two days after Milossia was taken over, a newscast van drove its way to the Kickassia boarder. The black van parked and a TV crew and news reporter came out. The news reporter put herself in front of the boarder and readied her microphone. The camera man got into positioned. The producer got right next to the camera men and said, "Okay, we are rolling in three! Two! One!"

He made a karate chop motion and the camera man started to film.

The news reporter smiled.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Anime News! I am Shadowclanwarrior, here with you today to talk about the new nation, Kickassia. Founded by the cast of the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh, they have taken over the micro nation Milossia and took it as their own. But, what is it like in this new country? What are the politics, the economy, and other things that anime fans could care less about? Well, that's what we are here today as I take you though and show you the country that is surely to kick ass, Kickassia! No pun intended."

The producer called cut and he, the camera man, and Shadowclanwarrior entered the boarders of Kickassia. They walked around a bit until they found a good place to shoot the next scene. They got into position and the story continued.

"As you can see, the living conditions are very good in Kickassia," Shadowclanwarrior said as she gestured towards the small town, which was really just one building and a bunch of tents in the backyard. "But what is life _really_ like for the civilians of Kickassia? Ah, here comes one now."

Shadowclanwarrior got out of the camera view and pulled someone towards her, who turned out to be Yugi. Yugi stood where he was, puzzled as to what was going on.

"And now we are honored with the appearance of Yu-Gi-Oh's protagonist, Yugi Mutou! Tell me, Yugi, what is life like in Kickassia?"

She positioned the microphone near Yugi's mouth.

"Well, so far it is alright," Yugi answered a little nervousness in his voice. "I like it so far, but you've got to remember it is a new country. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"Ah, I see," the reporter commented. "So, what is your job here or do you have one?"

"Our president just assigned government jobs yesterday, and unfortunately I didn't get one," Yugi replied. "I don't have a job yet, but I'll be able to find one soon. I've got some friends in the capitol."

"I see. How bad is the unemployment?"

"Err...not bad. A few of us, including myself, don't have jobs. But everyone else either works in the capitol, for the capitol, or is in the military."

"Do you plan on joining the military?"

"Hell no!" Yugi exclaimed. "Do you _know_ whose general?"

"I plan on interviewing him later."

Yugi gave Shadowclanwarrior a concerned look but made no comment. Shadowclanwarrior didn't seem to notice it as she took out a few papers from her purse.

"Now, Yugi, I have some questions here for you from the Yu-Gi-Oh fanbase. This question is from Youngbountygirl. She wants to know if your mom and grandpa know you are here and how did they agree for you and your friends to come?"

"...Well, they kind of know kind of don't..."

Yugi avoided eye contact, like he was feeling guilty about something.

Shadowclanwarrior raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well...Atem was visiting Domino City when Akefia called. Since Atem was leaving soon, he fooled my family into thinking that he was taking me and my friends to Egypt. My grandpa and mother trust him, so it worked out. If it wasn't for Atem, Honda, Ryuji, Jonouchi, Anzu, and I would still be in Japan."

"Interesting. Also, Youngbountygirl comments that you and your friends just came here for the hotel and pool. Is that true?"

"I don't know about the others, but not for me. In truth, we didn't know much about the hotel until we got there. I will say Akefia did pick a _nice_ hotel."

"So why did you come?"

"Because if I didn't, Akefia would force me to come anyway."

"How would he do that?"

"You _don't _want to know what that man is capable of..."

There was an awkward silence.

"...And now last question from ArcherAzzure; do you think taking over Milossia was worth it and why?"

Yugi paused for a moment. '

"...I don't know what everyone else's opinions are, but I think it was worth it. I don't care if we rule the world or not, but I was able to see friends I haven't seen in awhile. Like Marik, Kaiba, and Mai."

Shadowclanwarrior nodded.

"Interesting thoughts, Yugi. I thank you for your time. It was an honor meeting you."

Yugi smiled. "You're welcome."

He then walked away and Shadowclanwarrior turned to the camera.

"Well, that was the thoughts of one citizen, but do others think the same way as Yugi? And the timing couldn't be more perfect, as I see two more people coming."

She ran out of the camera's view again, though this time she brought two more people with her. Mana waved at the camera man and Atem gave a wink, as if he was wooing the fangirls who were watching.

"Now we are greeted with the Pharaoh Atem and the sorceress apprentice, Mana! Thank you for joining us, Mana and Atem."

"No problem, Shadowclanwarrior," Atem replied. "I'm always happy to please the fanbase."

Mana smiled in reply.

Shadowclanwarrior nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, first question. What is your place in Kickassia?"

"We're soldiers in the military," Mana answered. "With my magic, I can easily help defend Kickassia's boarders. It seemed like a good job and I wouldn't have it any other way. However, our general is a little crazy..."

"Like Mana, I'm in the military too," Atem added.

"Are you a foot soldier?"

"Yes, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, one of the viewers, Youngbountygirl, gives her sympathies if you are one."

Atem blinked and turned to the camera.

"Uh...thanks, Youngbountygirl. I think..."

He turned his attention back to Shadowclanwarrior.

"Anyway, Akefia seemed _very _persistent to make sure I wasn't involved with politics, so he made me a soldier. It's no big deal, really. I get to annoy the hell out of Bakura."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is."

Shadowclanwarrior laughed.

"I guess you like living in Kickassia. Which leads me to my next question, why did you two agree to help Akefia?"

"...To be honest, I was bored and had nothing better to do," Atem said. "And it would be funny to see Akefia fail. Which I'm surprised how well he is doing..."

"It seemed like fun," Mana replied. "I've always wanted to come to the United States, and though Nevada isn't my first choice, it was an opportunity."

"Cool. Also, Atem, a viewer named Aqua girl 007 wants to know what it was like to be in the Millennium Puzzle?"

"In a nutshell, it was long, boring, hot, and _really_ claustrophobic."

"...So it was bad?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Huh...and how did you and Yugi get separate bodies?"

"...Well let's just say I pissed Bakura off really well, and he got a hold of the Millennium Items... And he did this weird evil chant thingy and then there was lightning... Somehow Yugi and I got separate bodies out of it."

"...That sounds like something someone would write in bad fanfiction."

"Well, that's the best explanation I can give you."

"Okay, also, if Pegasus were to come back would you guys side with him?"

"Well, even though I hate Akefia's guts, I would never sell him out. Sure we have our differences, but I would never do something like that to him. I have more dignity not to do something as cheap as that."

Atem glance over at the camera and then back at Shadowclanwarrior.

"Is Akefia going to see this?"

"If he watches Anime News, then yeah."

Atem faced palmed. Mana and Shadowclanwarrior chuckled.

"Like Atem said, I would never turn my back on Akefia," Mana said. "He may be insane, but he can be a good friend."

"I see...that is most interesting. Also, one more question before we go..."

Shadowclanwarrior smirked.

"Are you two going out?"

Atem and Mana blushed wildly.

"Uh...maybe," Atem answered in a low voice.

Shadowclanwarrior smile grew.

"Aw! You two make a cute couple! Speaking of couples, what is your opinion on Puzzleshipping, Atem?"

"'Puzzleshipping?' What's that?"

"You being in a romantic relationship with Yugi."

Atem's eyes widened.

"_What_? Are you _serious_? _Who_ would come up with something as twisted as that? Wait, on second thought, don't answer that! By Ra! That's like dating my little brother! I don't do incest! I don't!"

Atem walked away from the camera, clearly disgusted. Mana turned to Shadowclanwarrior.

"Well...I seriously have no comment on that," Mana said trying to lighten the mood.

"I agree," Shadowclanwarrior replied. "Thanks for the interview, Mana."

"No problem."

She waved at the camera and then ran after the mentally scared Atem.

"So now that we know the opinions of the citizens, let's see what the people in charge have to say," Shadowclanwarrior said to the camera. "Let's start with the person we already had build up to, the head general of Kickassia's military."

The newscast then regrouped at the military base, or shed. Reluctantly, they got Bakura to do an interview. He was wearing a dark green and gold Milossia military uniform, one that he obviously stole from Pegasus's wardrobe. Shadowclanwarrior smiled as the camera started rolling again.

"Now with us is the head of the military department of Kickassia, Yami 'Fluffy' Bakura! So tell us, Fluffy, how well is Kickassia's defenses?"

Bakura cleared his throat.

"Well, there wasn't much to work with, as Kickassia population was like, two people. But we are-"

He paused.

"Did you call just me 'Fluffy?'"

"Oh…it's your nickname on the internet," Shadowclanwarrior quickly explained. "It came from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series."

Bakura stared at her like she was unstable.

"Okay then…anyway, to answer your question, right now there isn't much, but we will grow. Kickassia will not be defenseless, as long as I'm here…and the Millennium Rod…but mostly me."

Shadowclanwarrior nodded.

"I see, so Kickassia means a lot to you?"

"Well, I've always wanted my own army…and Akefia kind of stole it… So, in a way, it does. At least the military part."

"So taking over Kickassia was worth it to you?"

"Didn't I just say it was?"

"I was just making sure, Fluffy."

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to keep calling me Fluffy, aren't you?"

"Would you prefer if I called you Florence?"

Bakura's eyes widened.

"…I hate you already."

Shadowclanwarrior giggled.

"Anyway, I have a question from one of our viewers, ArcherAzzure, wants to know how you feel about people using your knife collection?"

A protective gleam was in Bakura's eyes.

"…Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to get some of these knives? They are not cheap, you know! Like this one."

He unsheathed a pure bronze knife.

"I got this one from Greece. It took me five weeks to steal this blade! So, no, I don't like it. But at least they will be well protected when Akefia gets that bloody museum up."

Shadowclanwarrior studied the knife.

"Very nice. I can see why you would be concerned."

Bakura smiled. "Glad we have an understanding."

Shadowclanwarrior laughed and blushed a bit.

"Thank you. Though, I've heard that some of the residents of Kickassia aren't completely pleased about you being head general. What is your reaction to that?"

Bakura's right eye twitched.

"Who said that? _Why_ would they say something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you have a knife fetish."

"_I don't have a knife fetish_!"

Without warning or reason, Bakura threw the bronze knife at the capitol building. It hit the wall, causing a huge dent in the knife's blade. Bakura's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my Ra! My baby! My baby!"

He ran off, not even caring that the whole incident was on tape. Shadowclanwarrior blinked.

"…Completely insane, but still smoken hot. And speaking of insanity and attractiveness, let's see Kickassia's leader in the science department."

Taking their cameras, the newscast then went to their next location, which was down the way. There, Marik was wearing a white lab coat and holding a bunch of science test tubes with chemicals in them. Shadowclanwarrior stared at him.

"…Wow, I didn't know you where into science, Marik."

"It's a hobby I got after Battle City," Marik explained with a shrug. "I'm officially Dr. Ishtar now."

"Cool," Shadowclanwarrior replied. "Mind a quick interview?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

As soon as he said that, the camera started rolling.

"So, Dr. Ishtar, what do you plan on doing with Kickassia's Science Department?" Shadowclanwarrior asked.

"Right now, I'm not quite sure," Marik stated. "Akefia basically asked if I know anything about science and when I said yes, he said, 'Awesome! Now go out there and do sciencey stuff!' I guess this means I get to do whatever I want."

"That sounds promising."

"Yes…until Akefia wants me to do something completely stupid. Let's just hope that never happens."

"So, what are you working on now?"

"Just mixing random, unstable chemicals together."

There was a long pause.

"…Is that safe?" Shadowclanwarrior questioned concerned.

"I don't know, but it cures boredom."

The reporter took a few steps away from him.

"…But on a lighter note, viewer Aqua girl 007 wants to know how you control He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-until-the-Climax-for-Dramatic-Effect so well?"

Marik turned pale.

"Oh…well…I have a very strong will, so that helps. I…really don't want to talk about it…"

Shadowclanwarrior gave a sympathetic look.

"Well…I hope things work out for you. Though I'm surprised Akefia hasn't asked you to bring him out yet. Like as a guard dog or something."

She smiled.

"Thank you for the interview, Dr. Ishtar."

She turned to the camera.

"And now, we go inside to see what life is like inside the capitol building. What do Kickassia's great politicians go through? Let's find out after these messages."

* * *

"…And we are back," Shadowclanwarrior said as they started filming again. "Welcome back to Anime News and our report of Kickassia. We are now inside the capitol building and now in the presence of one of Kickassia's politicians! Thank you for joining us, Seto Kaiba, Treasurer of Kickassia and his assistant Kisara!"

Kaiba glared into the camera but said nothing. Kisara, now in a green secretary uniform, blushed and waved, clearly shy about being on camera.

Shadowclanwarrior smiled.

"It is a privilege to be talking to you, Kaiba."

"Yeah…can this be quick?" Kaiba asked bluntly. "I've got a video conference with Kaiba Corp in a few minutes."

"Sure thing. So tell me, how did you get the job of being treasurer?"

"Persuasion."

Shadowclanwarrior stared at Kaiba, as different scenarios between Akefia and Kaiba played in her mind.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad," Kisara explained softly. "It's just that Seto _really_ wanted this job. So he made sure Akefia gave it to him."

There was a long silence.

"...Good to know," Shadowclanwarrior said. "So is the job worth it to you, Kaiba?"

Kaiba gave an emotionless look.

"Being in charge of the economy of Kickassia is a tough job, but someone has to do it. And being with these people, I'm still surprised the place is still standing."

"So you do not like the people you work with?"

"Aside from Kisara, I don't care about any of these people. They are annoying and completely idiotic. Again, I'm surprised we're even alive."

Shadowclanwarrior nodded and then turned her attention to Kisara.

"But what about you, Kisara? What is your opinion on Kickassia and your job?"

Kisara paused for a moment.

"I'm...actually enjoying myself. There are a lot of interesting people here and it is nice to get a change of surrounding. Nevada is a really nice place with nice hotels. As for Kickassia itself...I'm not sure what to think of it right now. Akefia is doing a good job running it, I guess. Seto is a kind boss and I enjoy working with him. If he didn't offer me to become his secretary, I probably would be in the army. I don't really like to fight."

"And there was no way I'm letting you be near Bakura," Kaiba added.

Kisara smiled. "And then there is that."

Shadowclanwarrior nodded respectfully.

"One more thing before we go, I have two comments from a viewer. Kaiba, you only joined Akefia because where getting paid, right?"

"Actually, no," Kaiba answered. "I came here on my own free will, and not for the fact that Akefia threatened to take Kaiba Corp from me. It was totally _not _that..."

Kisara and Shadowclanwarrior rolled their eyes.

"Though now I am treasurer, I will be getting paid soon. So in a way, yes."

"I see. Also," the reporter continued, "can the viewer, Youngbountygirl, have your autograph and picture?"

"Send me a check in the mail and we will come up with a deal."

"Okay, I'll let her know. Thank you for your time, it was really appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Kisara, make me a cup of coffee."

Kaiba then walked out of the room, heading towards his office.

Kisara nodded. "Right away, sir!"

She skipped towards the kitchen.

With them gone, Shadowclanwarrior and the news crew went to their next interview, the Secretary of State. When the found him, they asked for an interview and he accepted. They started rolling again.

"For our next politician to interview, we have the Secretary of State, Mahad!"

Mahad gave a small nod at the mention of his name.

"Tell us, Mahad, what does a normal day for you like?"

Mahad sighed.

"Well, it mostly contains of me coming up with brilliant ideas for Kickassia, Akefia yelling at me for ten minutes, and then having him claiming them as his own five seconds later."

Shadowclanwarrior's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow...uh...does it pay well at least?"

"No, not really. It just makes me go deaf."

There was an awkward silence.

"...So why are you still here?" Shadowclanwarrior finally asked.

"...I really don't know, though Akefia would probably be lost without me, since he can't run a country worth a shit. That and it is better than being in the military. Have you seen Bakura?"

The reporter nodded.

"Then you know what I am talking about."

"Okay. So I guess your opinion on Akefia is low?"

"As a politician or as a person?"

"Both."

Mahad took a deep breath.

"As a politician he fails miserably. He can't think of things without relying on other people's ideas. He has no originality. Honestly, I think Ryo, Atem, Yugi, or even Kaiba would have been a better candidate then him."

His gaze softened a bit.

"As a person, he's not really that bad. Sure he is obnoxious, a complete imbecile, and the most arrogant person I've ever seen, next to Kaiba. But at least he can have his moments and isn't that bad of a person to hang out with."

Shadowclanwarrior gave a look of surprise.

"I can honestly say I didn't expect that kind of answer. One last thing, do you think taking over Kickassia was worth it all?"

"As of right now, yes. I really had nothing else better to do anyway, so might as well be here. Plus, I've never been to the United States. I have to say, it's a nice place. Very different from Egypt."

Shadowclanwarrior smiled.

"Thank you for your thoughts, Mahad."

She then walked away, with the camera guy following her and still filming.

"And now we talk to the great minds that control this great nation. Our next interview is with the vice president of Kickassia; Ryo Bakura!"

The camera man then shot behind Shadowclanwarrior to see Ryo sitting on a couch. He smiled brightly, wearing a dark gray suit and blue tie. Shadowclanwarrior sat next to him.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Ryo. The viewers really appreciate it."

Ryo smiled.

"Glad I am able to help."

Shadowclanwarrior smiled back.

"Okay. So, Ryo, as vice president you help keep things in order with Akefia, how well do you two work together?"

"Oh…well, we have a few disagreements here and there, but no matter what his decisions may be, I will stay right at his side."

"On what terms do you disagree with?"

Ryo gave an innocent look.

"We…disagree on what to do about Nevada mostly."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ryo chuckled.

"Oh…that's a long story. The short version is that Akefia wants to invade Nevada right away, while I want to wait awhile. I know he wants to enslave us all, but these things take time and careful planning. You know what I am saying."

"Indeed. Also, a lot of people are surprised that you, of all people, are vice president."

Ryo's eyes widened.

"Really, why are they surprised?"

"Well…"

Shadowclanwarrior took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Yu-Gi-Oh fans everywhere have labeled you as the following things. Feminine, gay, British, weak, the guy only fangirls care about, things like that. Also people have made the comment that you should go back to Russia."

Ryo smiled while his left eye twitched.

"…Then I guess it would become a shock, if you are labeled as something as that."

He clutched his fists.

"My only comment to that is that all the people who think like that, wait a few months and _then_ tell me if you still think that way."

He gave an unsettling laugh.

Shadowclanwarrior nodded.

"Alright, thanks for the interview, Ryo."

She smiled.

"And I must say, you look very cute in that tuxedo!"

"Glad you think so, Shadowclanwarrior."

Ryo started to laugh quietly to himself, like the way an evil mastermind would when he came up with an evil plan, and left the room.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for," Shadowclanwarrior said enthusiastically when Ryo was out of sight. "The interview with the man himself, President Akefia! We will see what the Thief King has to say right after this pointless commercial break."

* * *

Akefia stepped into the room where the news crew was filming. He was wearing an M. Bison uniform and hat as he smiled at Shadowclanwarrior and walked up to her. Shadowclanwarrior smiled back, blushing a bit.

"Hello, President Akefia. How are you doing today?"

"Fantastic, thanks for asking!" Akefia answered gleefully. "I'm probably the happiest man in the world right now. Especially with this great costume that I found and did not steal. It is the perfect outfit for ruling a nation."

Shadowclanwarrior giggled.

"I _completely_ agree with that. So, tell us, Akefia, what is it like to run your own nation and what do you do all day?"

"It's fun. I get to boss people around and they can't do a thing about it! I get decide what laws to pass, how much everyone gets paid, everything! It's like being a king…only over an acre of land!"

"I see, and what are your plans for Kickassia?"

"World domination. It may seem small right now. But then we will take over the neighbors down the street. And then their neighbors and then their neighbors until the whole world is mine…I mean ours!"

Shadowclanwarrior nodded.

"So…your diabolical plan is to take over the world?"

"Of course!"

"Do you consider yourself bigger then God?"

"Bigger then all three of them."

"Interesting to know, but what about the people that work for you? I mean, didn't you try to kill Yugi and his friends only a few years ago?"

"Yeah…about that…"

Akefia gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"That was mostly Yami Bakura, not me. Everything that happened was his fault, not mine. I just wanted to avenge Kul Elna, not destroy the whole freaken world. I mean, how would I rule it if it was all destroyed?"

"I see your point. Did you also buy the tightest security system in case you are attacked or betrayed?"

"I would have to be as stupid as Jonouchi not to. I can't give you many details, but let's just say Kickassia is in _good_ hands."

There was a dark gleam in his eyes but Shadowclanwarrior didn't notice.

"Okay. Have you decided what the national anthem and mascot for Kickassia is yet?"

"I think the mascot is obvious," Akefia replied. "I believe everyone can agree with me that Kuriboh is the perfect choice. As for anthem…do we have to have one?"

"I think all countries have one, so yes."

"Damn it! I'll get back to you one that one…I _really_ need to hire a composer…"

Shadowclanwarrior smiled.

"Last question before we depart. What are you going to do if Pegasus comes back?"

Akefia's gaze darkened.

"Oh, I will have to get rid of him if he ever comes back. Mark my words; he will never set foot on this land alive! You hear me! _Never_!"

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No, not really."

Shadowclanwarrior stared at him.

"…Awesome. Thank you for this interview, Mr. President!"

She turned to the camera.

"And that was our story on Kickassia. I am Shadowclanwarrior, signing off."


	5. Chapter 5

Akefia stared at the TV as he laid on the couch, flipping through the channels for something interesting. Kaiba walked into the room, clearly in a bad mood.

"President Akefia," he said professionally. "We need to discuss about Kickassia's economy...or the fact that this country has absolutely _nothing _valuable!"

"Yeah, you think I don't know that?" Akefia muttered. "I'm working on it. Just give me some time."

"But we've been a country for three days now and we still don't know _what_ currency is. Are we using yin, American money, or whatever the Milossians used for money."

"Well...there were some documents about the economy over there I was trying to read, but I couldn't finish reading them."

Kaiba blinked.

"Why? Is the handwriting that bad?"

"No. It's because I can't read English."

Kaiba's eye twitched.

"You mean we elected a president that can't even _read_ in a place where the _main_ language is _English_?"

"You technically didn't elect me, I just gave myself the job. But yeah. Don't worry, I'll get Mahad to do it later or you can do it if your that anxious to get started. The documents are on the kitchen table."

Akefia smiled as he found a channel that was showing one of his favorite shows, Naruto. Kaiba gave a small growl and walked to the kitchen. He sat down at the table, gathering and looking down at the papers. At that same moment, Jonouchi came in and sat across from him.

"What's up, Kaiba?" he asked cheerfully.

Kaiba sighed.

"Horrible, even more than usual."

He slammed the papers on the ground.

"_Why_ did I agree to this? I knew this was going to end in disaster, but I went anyway! Why am I that stupid? Why, why, _why_?"

Kaiba started to rubbed his forehead. Jonouchi gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"No, obviously!"

Kaiba let out a heavy sigh.

"Tell me, is it the president's job to just sit on his ass all day and do nothing, have his advisers do all the work, and then have him take _all_ the credit?"

"Uh...I don't know, maybe."

"Well apparently Akefia thinks so!"

Kaiba glared at the entrance to living room as he could hear the sound from the TV.

"Is that Naruto?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yep, and the English version too."

"Sweet, I _love_ that show!"

"You sure would, you deadbeat duelist."

Jonouchi glared at Kaiba, anger flowing in his eyes. His gaze changed a bit as he said, "Hey, do you know what Akefia ever decided to do with that guy with the weird hair?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything since we put him in the Kickassia Jail," Kaiba replied, reading the papers as he spoke.

"Is someone watching him?"

"I think Bakura is in charge of it. Everyone in the military is taking shifts from what I've heard. Though, I don't think it is all necessary."

Jonouchi blinked. "What makes you say that?"

Kaiba looked up at him.

"Jonouchi, it's just _one_ guy. Strong or not, what can one guy possible do to an army?"

* * *

"What can this guy possible do?" Honda questioned as he looked down at The Hair Guy. "I mean, it's just one guy."

"It doesn't matter," Bakura answered tiredness in his voice. "If I learned anything from war, is that you can never underestimate your enemies. Besides, this is payback for him kicking me in the stomach."

Bakura glared at The Hair Guy when he said that.

The Hair Guy, whose cell was a bunch cardboard boxes in another shed next to the military base, sat where he was. His face was emotionless and calm, just staring at Honda and Bakura. Honda flinched.

"Uh...this guy is starting to creep me out. He hasn't said anything in two days..."

"So what? He's our prisoner," Bakura replied. "But if I were in charged, he would _defiantly_ be talking. But no, Akefia wants us to keep him locked up for the time being. No torture or execution or anything."

"Why would he execute him? He hasn't done anything wrong or illegal."

"Honda, he is the enemy! We must destroy our enemies when we have the chance! Otherwise, they will come up from behind us when our guard is down and kill us."

Honda gave Bakura a disturbed look.

"...What is _wrong_ with you?"

"But he is right, you know."

Both Bakura and Honda turned to The Hair Guy.

"I mean," he said, "if you're going to run a country, you need to know how to deal with your enemies. Obviously, Akefia doesn't."

"_Be quiet_!"

Bakura hit his fist on the nearby table, loud enough to make Honda flinch.

"You have no right to speak!" Bakura shouted. "You will speak only if you are spoken to, understand?"

The Hair Guy smirked.

"Sorry, just stating my opinion. That was a great thing about Milossia, freedom of speech. To a certain extent, of course. President Pegasus always had a firm grip when he needed to, like you do, Bakura."

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"I'm surprised that someone like you isn't in charged, though," he continued. "You, unlike Akefia, know what you are doing. You can't run a proper country unless you have someone smart in the president's seat."

"That's why Ryo is vice president," Bakura countered. "He may be a wimp at times, but at least he's got a brain."

He turned to Honda.

"Watch him. I'll send someone to take your place in a few hours."

Without a reply, Bakura walked out. Honda gave a nervous look.

The Hair Guy chuckled.

"So, Honda, what's your story?"

* * *

Around eight o'clock that night, Atem returned to his tent after a long day at work. He was utterly exhausted, as Bakura made him work extra hard, as he was taking all the practice fire in training. He was now starting to think being a foot soldier was a bad thing. Damn Akefia for putting him in the military!

Atem then laid on his bedroll, mumbling to himself why he couldn't go back to the hotel, where the rest of his stuff was. Since Pegasus's house only had four bedrooms, only the people who worked in the capital building could have an actual bed. Everyone else had to sleep in a tent, some having to share space as well. Lucky for Atem, he had his own tent. Though he wouldn't mind sharing one with Mana…

Atem closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Suddenly, Yugi opened the door to the tent and shouted, "Atem, wake up! The Hair Guy escaped!"

Atem sat up, his eyes wide.

"What?" he exclaimed. "_How_? I thought he was being watched."

"The rest of us did to, but apparently he figured out how to get passed whoever was on duty."

Atem growled.

"I told Bakura we should have used tables instead of cardboard boxes!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can tell him 'I told you so' later," Yugi said rolling his eyes. "But we need everyone at the capital building. Akefia called a meeting."

"Alright, just keep your shirt on, will you?"

With that said, Atem and Yugi raced down towards the capital building. Once they got there, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. There, Akefia sat, looking like he was in deep thought as Bakura described the situation.

"…We need to start a search party as soon as possible," Bakura was saying. "He couldn't have gone far without a car. We can still catch him if we are fast enough."

"Bakura, it's late," Akefia replied. "We are all very tired; we can't waste all of our energy on one man."

"But we can't just let him go!" Bakura cried, almost yelling. "What if he meets up with Pegasus? We can't afford that to happen!"

"Okay then, let's take a vote."

Akefia looked at everyone in the eye.

"Anyone who wants to look for The Hair Guy in the middle of the night, raise your hand."

No moved a muscle. Honda cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Akefia turned to Bakura, whose eye was twitching.

"…Fine! If you people are too damn lazy serve your country, I'll do it myself!"

Bakura then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Akefia sighed heavily.

"Too dedicated for his own good."

He turned to Honda.

"Honda, why don't you go after him? If he runs into The Hair Guy, at least you would be able to give him back up."

Honda nodded his head slowly and walked out.

"As for the rest of you," Akefia continued. "Go back to your tents and get as much sleep as you can. Depending on how Bakura and Honda do, we may have a search party in the morning. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone gave a slight nodded and left the house. Mahad, Kaiba, and Kisara went to their rooms, completely exhausted. Only Akefia and Ryo remained. Ryo then stepped up to Akefia.

"Bakura is right. It might have been a good to organize a search party."

Akefia sighed.

"Ryo, it's late. Everyone is tired and I'm too exhausted from watching anime all day to do something like that."

"That may be, but think of the safety of Kickassia. The Hair Guy is a dangerous enemy."

"Don't worry about the safety of Kickassia. If The Hair Guy, or even Pegasus, steps one foot on my county, it would be the greatest mistake they ever made."

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Akefia gave a twisted smile.

"Oh, it's nothing, my friend. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Akefia then got up and walked to his bedroom. Ryo watched him go, many thoughts going through his head.

* * *

Pegasus sat in one of the chairs in the pool room at the hotel. He looked down at his watch, as if he was waiting for a specific time. Suddenly, The Hair Guy came into the lobby, his clothes and shoes covered with dirt. He was panting heavily, as if he just ran for ten miles straight. Pegasus smiled and signaled The Hair Guy. The Hair Guy saw him and walked up to him.

Pegasus's smile faded.

"Did you have to run all the way here?"

"For the first five miles," The Hair Guy said. "Luckily, I ran into a taxi."

Pegasus nodded.

"Good. I've already booked you a room for you to relax."

The Hair Guy gave an exhausted smile.

"Thank you, sir. Though, what do you attend to do to get Milossia back?"

Pegasus gave a dark smile.

"Oh, I've been thinking about it for the past three days. And I've come up with the perfect plan. Have you noticed any tension between Akefia and his gang?"

"Yes I've noticed some tension between them. So much that I even got to convince one of them to help me escape."

"Aw, I see. Well, go get some sleep, Hair Guy. We've got a long day ahead of us. For tomorrow, we will see Akefia's men crumble. One by one. _Mwha ha ha ha_!"

The Hair Guy stared at him.

"...Don't you think that was a bit over dramatic?"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes.

"No. Now get out of here before you ruin the moment!"


	6. Chapter 6

As the light of morning barely shinned inside his tent, Marik groaned softly and put the covers over his head. He was feeling extremely tired, as sleeping on the hard ground in a tent wasn't exactly luxurious. Why couldn't Akefia let them go back to the hotel? _Why_?

Getting hot under the covers of his sleeping bag and couldn't really go back to sleep with the sun up, Marik forced himself to get up and went outside. The faintly cool morning Kickassian air filled his nostrils, and Marik could tell it was going to be a cool day. He smiled to himself, seeing how peaceful everything looked. He guessed that he was the first one up, or otherwise there would be a lot of yelling. Mostly from Bakura.

_I wonder if Bakura and Honda ever caught up to The Hair Guy._

Being bored and not really wanting to do any sciencey stuff yet, Marik started to roam around Kickassia's boarder, his mind drifting. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew into his face. Marik growled irritated and looked down at the paper. It looked like a receipt, signed by Akefia, for twenty tons of dynamite.

Wait,_ twenty tons of dynamite_!

Marik's eyes widened as he reread the receipt over and over again.

"Oh Ra…"

Knowing he had to tell someone, Marik ran towards the capital of Kickassia. For he knew who he needed to tell.

Mahad let out a heavy sigh as he sat at the kitchen table, drinking a small cup of coffee as he stared into space. Dark circles were under his eyes, as he spent most of the night worrying about The Hair Guy.

He knew that they should have called a search party; he knew he should have stood up for Bakura. But yet he kept silence, because he knew no one, including himself, would want to do it. Everyone was tired, for they were all working so hard on keeping Kickassia's economy and government up.

That is, everyone but Akefia.

Mahad's grip on his coffee cup tightened as he thought about his 'wonderful' leader. Out of all the people here, Akefia had worked the least, and he's the god damn president! Mahad, Kaiba, and Ryo had been doing all the work, while he's been watching marathon after marathon of Naruto.

_And why Naruto, of all poorly dubbed English animes? _

Mahad let out another heavy sigh.

Could things get any worse?

Suddenly, Mahad heard the front door slam open and saw Marik fast walking towards him.

"Are you alright, Marik?" Mahad asked slightly startled. "You look pale."

"Mahad, Akefia has done something terrible," Marik stated his voice shaking. "Look what he has done!"

He handed him the receipt and Mahad studied it. His violet eyes grew small.

"Oh my Ra…"

"I know!" Marik exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

Mahad was quiet for a moment.

"…Get everyone up," he finally said, standing up. "We are going to have a meeting. Go find a van and take everyone to the hotel, where we won't be disturbed."

"But won't Akefia notice we are gone?"

"Oh please! He won't be awake tell noon. It's a Saturday after all."

"…Good point. I'll get everyone else ready."

Mahad smiled.

"Good. I'll get Kaiba, Kisara, and Ryo. Now let's move!"

Bakura let out a long yawn as he stretched his arms.

He was in his room back at the hotel, as he and Honda had walked here the whole way searching for The Hair Guy. Too tired to go back, they decided to spend the night, which seemed like a better idea then hiking ten miles back in the middle of the night to go back to a tent. Bakura smiled to himself, thinking that while he had a nice warm bed, everyone back in Kickassia had to sleep on the floor.

_Serves you all right for being too damn lazy to serve your country!_

Taking some time to get dressed, Bakura stepped out of his room to see if Honda was already down stairs eating breakfast. At that moment, he ran into Marik, Mahad, and the others. They all stared at Bakura, and Bakura stared back at them. There was an awkward silence.

"…Are you _kidding_ me?" Jonouchi exclaimed angrily. "While we all slept in crappy tents, you were _here_ the entire time?"

"Hey, I ran ten miles straight coming here!" Bakura defended. "I was too tired to walk all the way back again! Besides, I have a good room I got for free."

"You mean the expensive room I bought for you and everyone else," Kaiba growled.

"Exactly. So I might as well make use of it, shouldn't I?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes in reply.

"Okay, enough bickering," Atem said as he walked passed Bakura. "We need to start this meeting before Akefia wakes up. Now, Bakura, open the door."

"Wait, why use _my_ room?" Bakura questioned. "Don't we have other rooms to use besides mine?"

"Well, we would, but we need to use your room because…because…"

Atem paused, trying to come up with the right words.

"…Because shut your face."

"Why you little…"

"Hey, easy!"

Jonouchi and Ryuji held Bakura back before he could strangle Atem.

"Okay, stop this childish behavior!"

Mahad turned to Bakura.

"Bakura, this is a very serious situation. Now, please let us in and everything will be explained."

Bakura looked like he wanted to protest, but the solemn look in Mahad's eyes made him stayed quiet. He then let out a small growl and reluctantly opened the door. Everyone crowded inside, each of them trying to find a place to sit on the two beds. They were so desperate to find a place to sit that Jonouchi accidentally sat on top of Yugi. Yugi struggled in protest under his friend's weight, but soon stopped as Anzu and Mana blocked anyway for him to escape. He sighed heavily, listening carefully to what Mahad had to say.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I brought you all out here," Mahad said when everyone got comfortable. "Exactly thirty minutes ago, I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when Marik barged into the capital. With that he gave me this."

He lifted up the receipt for everyone, except for Yugi, to see.

"This right here is a receipt for twenty tons of dynamite to be delivered to Kickassia's borders. And it is signed by Akefia himself."

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, that can't be right!" Kaiba exclaimed shocked. "Let me see that!"

He took the receipt out of Mahad's hand. His already white face turned even whiter as he read the fine print. He turned to Mahad.

"…But how did this happen?" Kaiba asked. "How could have he done this without any of us noticing it? Did Ryo know?"

"I don't know," Mahad replied. "But I told him about the meeting, though he refused to come. He said in case if Akefia woke up, he could distract him until we got back."

There was a long silence.

"…You guys don't think that," Honda said softly. "That Ryo may be the one responsible for this? That he manipulated Akefia's signature to frame him?"

"Of course not!" Bakura shouted. "Ryo wouldn't do anything as stupid as that! He's too soft to do something as diabolical like that!"

"The crazy knife lover has a point," Mana added. "Ryo is too loveable to do that. Plus, if he knew about the dynamite, he would have said something. I know it."

"Thank you, Mana…wait, did you just called me a knife lover?"

Mana smiled in reply, moving away from Bakura and leaning closer to Atem.

"Guys, this isn't the time to argue!" Mahad exclaimed. "We have a serious matter here. It doesn't matter if Ryo was in on it or not."

"Are you mad?" Marik questioned. "It has everything to do with it! Not only do we have an unstable president, but an unstable _vice_ president as well!"

"How many times do I have to tell you people that Ryo isn't a part of this?" Bakura said, gritting his teeth in anger.

Marik narrowed his eyes. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Ryo is like my little brother, since we had shared the same body for so long. Trust me, I know Ryo better than anyone else."

Marik continued to hold his glare but said nothing else.

"So, even if Ryo is or isn't a part of this," Kisara stated firmly. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone immediately turned to Mahad, who everyone felt had all of the answers. Mahad closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"…Alright, I have a plan. And if it's done carefully, it will work without any problems."

He turned to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, since you are most likely to get Akefia's attention better than I could, mostly because he thinks of me as an idiot, you need to be the one to address the issue. Don't make it seem suspicious, but see if you can get a reaction from Akefia. Once you get the information, let me know, okay?"

Kaiba nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry. I'll put it as lightly as I possibly can. He won't suspect a thing."

"Hey, President Akefia, have you bought twenty tons of dynamite lately?"

Akefia muted the TV and turned around to see Kaiba right behind him. He gave him a strange look.

"…What?"

"I asked if you bought twenty tons of dynamite lately," Kaiba answered bluntly.

Akefia stared at Kaiba.

"…_Why_ would you ask that?"

"I was just curious. Now, are you going to answer the question or not?"

Akefia was silent, staring at Kaiba like he was insane. Kaiba let out a heavy sigh and took out a crumbled piece of paper from his coat pocket.

"Is this your signature?" he asked handing Akefia the paper.

Akefia took it and studied the receipt. He smiled.

"…Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that."

Akefia sat back on the couch and went back to watching TV.

"Thanks, Kaiba. I'll need to pay for this as soon as possible. The guy I bought this from won't be too happy if I don't."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "You mean…you _really_ did order twenty tons of dynamite?"

"Oh yeah, the whole place is wired," Akefia replied calmly. "Since our army is small, I decided some extra defense would be necessary. You know, in case Pegasus or The Hair Guy came back. Or…if there were any traitors."

"Traitors?"

Kaiba gave a puzzled look. Akefia looked into his eyes.

"You see, Seto, I've been wanting this place for a long time. And now that I have it, I will make sure _no_ one takes it away from me. Ever. So, I have taken every precaution to make sure none of those bad people take it away."

There was a manic tone in his voice, which made a chill go up Kaiba's spine. An obsessive look was in Akefia's eyes, glaring at the unknown enemy he knew was there.

But then his eyes regained their lighter tone as Akefia said, "But, the chance of that happening is zero to none. But, its good we have an understanding. I'm glad we had this talk, Kaiba."

Akefia turned around but was surprised to see Kaiba wasn't there. He gave a puzzled look, but then shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV.

Meanwhile, Kaiba retreated to the kitchen, panting heavily. His back was against the wall, his eyes wide with fear as Akefia's voice echoed in his mind.

_By God…he's nuts! _Why_ did I agree to this?_

Something had to be done quickly; someone had to do something to get Akefia out of the president's seat and fast.

"Oh, hello Kaiba."

Kaiba blinked as he noticed Ryo entered the room. He smiled at him and made his way to the counter and got out a tea cup. Ryo paused as he studied Kaiba.

"Are you okay? You look freaked out."

"I'm fine," Kaiba quickly said gaining back his professional tone. "By the way, Ryo, has Mahad told about the meeting?"

Ryo gave a small nod as he poured some freshly made tea into the cup.

"He told me as soon as you guys came back. I completely agree with you, Akefia needs to be dealt with."

He looked up at Kaiba and gave an innocent smile.

"Though, I hope we can do it peacefully. Violence never solved anything, you know."

"Unless it is in the form of a children's card game."

Ryo chuckled in reply.

Getting into his light blue jacket's pocket, he took out a small, dark purple bottle and poured some clear liquid into the tea.

"What's in the bottle, Ryo?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, that's…"

Ryo paused for a long moment.

"…That's just a _special_ type of sweetener. The tea is for Akefia, and he likes his tea extra sweet."

Ryo smiled again and quickly walked passed Kaiba before he had time to make a reply. Kaiba watched where Ryo disappeared and the shrugged his shoulders.

_He is _so_ gay. What man talks like that?_

He then left the kitchen, hoping to find Mahad to tell him what he found out.

While the conversation between Kaiba and Ryo took place, looking out the cracked opened window with binoculars, Honda stood outside. He had overheard the whole conversation between Kaiba and Akefia, and now him and Ryo. Studying every movement they made, taking note to everything that is said, Honda memorized every little detail.

Once Kaiba and Ryo disappeared, Honda took off his binoculars and took out his cell phone. Sitting down, and making sure no one was around, he dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Pegasus," Honda said quietly. "I've gotten all the information you wanted."

_"Excellent!"_ Pegasus exclaimed happily. _"I knew I could count on you, Honda-Boy! So, is it true of what you texted me about?"_

"Yes. Akefia did order the dynamite and now Kaiba and the others are on edge. And it looks like Ryo is up to no good either."

_"How so?"_

"It looked like he put some poison in the tea he claimed to be giving Akefia. Though, I can't be for certain, for I didn't get a good look at it. But from the way he sounded…"

_"Ah I see. Well, this is valuable information, Honda-Boy. Keep your distance and tell me everything that happens. Once I get Milossia back, I will give you the reward you rightfully deserve, just like I promised." _

There was a long pause, as a bit of guilt formed in Honda's eyes.

"…But my friends won't be harmed at all, right_?" _

_"Of course not, so long as they don't get in the way. Besides, Honda, they never appreciated you. With your super strength, weird voice, and your amazing talent of announcing when the sun will rise. But, by helping me, you will get the respect you deserve, that you want."_

"But my friends won't be hurt?"

_"No, I'm just getting a lunatic out of my country, that's all."_

There was a long pause.

"Well, okay then," Honda finally said. "I'll do what I can. Oh! I also want to say that in another few hours, the sun will rise!"

_"Eh…thanks for letting me know, Honda. Goodbye."_

Pegasus then hung up. Honda smiled to himself as he put his phone away. For once in his life, he was going to be useful and not just some random comedic guy in the corner for everyone to pick on! For what could possibly go wrong with this non suspicious plan?


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, it is official," Kaiba said as everyone, except for Ryo, met up at the hotel again for another meeting. "Akefia has completely lost it. We need to get him out of the government house and we need to do it fast. Otherwise, Kickassia will soon be nothing but a pile of ash."

"I agree," Mahad said, clearly deep in thought. "I can't believe what you told us was true, Kaiba. But it is clear that something needs to be done about Akefia, before someone gets seriously hurt."

"Exactly!" Atem exclaimed. "Though, it was a stupid idea to put Akefia as president in the first place."

"Yes, but what choice did we have?" Mai replied. "Akefia was the one who came up with this crazy idea. He led us to Milossia and overthrew Pegasus. He pretty much had the right to become president."

"But he isn't qualified," Yugi said. "He's done more damage than good to Kickassia's economy. I _still_ don't have a job and it's been four days!"

"Same here," Anzu added. "Something must be done."

There was a slight pause.

"...So, what are we going to do?" Marik finally asked. "_How_ are we going to get Akefia to leave? Ask him politely?"

"No, you retard," Bakura answered. "If we are going to get Akefia out, we will need to have a good, strong plan."

"Yes, and I conveniently have one."

Everyone turned their attention to Kaiba.

"Akefia may be an idiot, but even he won't be that easy to get rid of," Kaiba explained. "And we can't afford to take that many risks, with all that dynamite around. Since I was the one who brought up the subject of the dynamite, I'll be the one to face Akefia. For if I fail, none of you would be in harm's way."

"Nyeh...that's great and all Kaiba," Jonouchi commented looking half bored. "But what do you plan on doing? I'm not seeing how you are going to accomplish that."

Kaiba smirked.

"Oh, I have a plan. Let's just say...that I have noticed a few things. Things that most of you haven't really noticed. Though for it to work, I can't give you all much details. I need your shock to be genuine for it to work."

There was a dark look in his eyes, a look that made almost everyone uneasy. Though, no one questioned it. That is, until Honda said, "You know...there might be a simpler answer to this."

Everyone gave him a strange look. Mahad raised an eyebrow.

"How so, Honda?"

"Well," Honda explained. "Why don't we see if we can find Pegasus or The Hair Guy? I bet they can help us, since they know Kickassia's land better then all of us. They would know what to do, they could get Akefia out."

"And then they would take back their country," Kaiba growled. "We've worked too hard for Kickassia to fall. We will worry about politics later, but for now, we need to get rid of Akefia."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kaiba smiled.

"Great. Then let's put this plan into action! And by action, I mean you guys do absolutely nothing while I get all the credit."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Perfect, now let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Ryo, can you come over here for a second?" Akefia asked as he called out to his slave-like vice president.

Ryo quickly came to the president's side, a big smile on his face.

"Yes, Akefia, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, could you get me some fresh tea?" Akefia ordered. "This one...looks funny, if you don't mind."

Ryo smiled as took the tea cup he previously gave him.

"Of course. Be right back."

He then made his way into the kitchen, dumping out the old tea and setting the cup in the sink. As he made the new batch of tea, Ryo took out another bottle from his jacket's pocket. Instead of dark purple, it was a light blue bottle. A power hungry look filled Ryo's eyes as he poured the even clearer liquid into the new tea. He smiled to himself as he stirred up the tea.

_And now Kickassia will be mine! Mwha ha ha ha!_

Once he was finally done, Ryo walked out of the kitchen and handed Akefia the tea cup.

"Here you go," Ryo said cheerfully.

Akefia smiled back.

"Thanks, Ryo. You know, I'm glad I decided to make you my vice president. Your such a great guy. You're so nice, good at lowering people's defenses with your innocence... Making it so that people have nothing to worry about!"

Ryo chuckled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now, drink your tea."

Akefia smiled again and put the cup of tea up to his mouth. But before he could drink it, his nose wrinkled up and he gave the tea a funny look.

"Say...is it just me or does this tea seem a bit...poisony?"

"I'm sure it's just your imagination," Ryo replied. "Just drink your tea."

Akefia stared at it.

"...You know, I could really use some cream in this. Do you mind getting me some, Ryo?"

Ryo's eye twitched. "Of course not. I'll be right back."

Snatching the tea from his hands, Ryo quickly ran into the kitchen and put some cream into it and swiftly made his way back to Akefia.

"There you go. Now drink your tea."

Akefia paused as he held his tea cup.

"Wait a second, I just realized something!" he exclaimed like he forgot he left the stove on. "I can't stand tea!"

He forced Ryo take a hold of the cup, splattering some of the hot tea all over his shirt.

"Now, can you go get me a candy bar or something? I'm really hungry."

Ryo's eye twitched even more, shaking a bit from the hot liquid touching his skin.

"Y-yes, president."

Ryo walked back to the kitchen, cursing Akefia's name under his breath. Just then, Kaiba entered through the back door. Ryo jumped a bit and Kaiba smiled at him.

"Hey, Ryo. Do you mind if I take that tea?" Kaiba asked.

Ryo blinked.

"Oh...well, I don't think-"

He was cut off as Kaiba snatched the cup out of his hands, spilling more tea on his shirt.

"Kay, thanks."

Kaiba rushed out of the kitchen and quickly walked over to Akefia.

"President Akefia!" he cried. "I have found a traitor in Kickassia!"

Akefia's eyes widened. "_What_? Who? How did you find this out?"

"With this!"

Kaiba showed him the tea cup.

"This tea has been poisoned! If you would have drank this, Akefia, you would have been stoned dead in less than ten minutes! Do you know why this tea has been poisoned, Akefia? It is because someone wants you dead!"

Akefia gasped. Kaiba nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I've just found out, you see. This person wants you dead so he can have Kickassia for himself. If he helps get rid of you, nothing can stand in his way to power. And do you know who this person is?"

Akefia shook his head. Kaiba sighed and turned around to overly dramatically point at Ryo, who was standing behind him the whole time. Ryo's eyes widened and Akefia gasped. Akefia stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Ryo...is this true?" he asked. "Are you really trying to poison me?"

"O-of course not!" Ryo exclaimed defensively. "I would never dream of killing you, Akefia! I am proud to be following your example, I'm a proud Kickassian!"

His eyes darkened.

"However, I can't say the same for all of us..."

His gaze turned to Kaiba.

"How do you know that tea was even poisoned?" Ryo questioned. "It could be that Kaiba is trying to get rid of me by framing me for attempted murder. He has always wanted the president's seat. I've seen the look in his eyes."

"How dare you!" Kaiba shouted, his face red from anger. "How dare you accuse me of treachery!"

"But isn't it true?" Ryo snapped. "You've always been power hungry. I mean, look what happened at Battle City, Death-T, and that filler tournament back in season five. Wasn't the point of those events just so you could take away Yugi/Atem's title of being the King of Games?"

"But that was a long time ago!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Ryo turned his attention back on Akefia.

"Akefia, who do you believe? Me, your vice president or Kaiba, who you _know_ has been ambitious in the past?"

There was an intense silence as Akefia's eyes moved from Ryo to Kaiba. Both of their gazes were unreadable, it was impossible to tell who was telling the truth and who was lying. Akefia narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the hallway.

"Kisara, Mahad!"

At the mention of their names, Mahad and Kisara walked in.

"What is it, Akefia?" Kisara asked worriedly.

"What's with all the shouting?" Mahad added annoyed. "I could hear you all from the other end of the house."

"I need you two to rally all the Kickassian civilians to the backyard," Akefia ordered, ignoring Mahad's complaint. "There is a conspiracy in the air and I intend to solve it the old fashion way."

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..."

Akefia dramatically turned to him and looked at Kaiba straight in the eye.

"Yes, Kaiba. We are going to settle this the only way Yu-Gi-Oh knows how to solve problems. With a children's card game!"


	8. Chapter 8

Within ten minutes of the announcement, everyone had gathered around the backyard for Kaiba and Ryo's duel. Ryo and Kaiba stood on the opposite ends of the yard, shuffling their decks and preparing their duel disks. Akefia watched them carefully, studying their movements as he tried to find any signs who the traitor may be. Mahad leaned close to him.

"Akefia, do you think this is a good idea?" he whispered in the president's ear. "I mean..._how_ is a card game going to solve anything?"

"Oh, it will do a lot," Akefia replied. "Duel Monsters is all about having power. And if you have ever paid attention, when the power hungry villain is having the advantage, he will do something completely crazy. I should know, Bakura and I were one of them."

"So you are saying..."

"The one who acts the most power crazed is the true traitor."

Mahad blinked, surprised on how well thought out the idea was.

_I guess Akefia _dose_ have a brain._

"That," Akefia added. "And the fact I'm bored out of my mind and want some entertainment."

_...Or at least half of one._

"Alright!" Akefia called out. "Is everybody ready?"

"Let's get this over with," Kaiba said, activating his duel disk. "This is going to be a complete waste of my time."

Ryo growled. "Don't be so judgmental, Kaiba. It has always gotten you into trouble."

"Oh, what can you do? Your just a side character who does absolutely nothing! I mean, it's not like you have the Winged Dragon of Ra in your deck or anything..."

Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you will be surprised. Alright, let's duel!"

He drew a card.

"I play The Portrait's Secret in attack mode and end my turn."

Kaiba smirked.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You're using _Bakura's_ strategy from season two? Oh my God! That is pathetic!"

"Hey, my deck didn't suck that much!" Bakura shouted from the audience.

"Your right, Bakura, it didn't suck," Atem commented. "It outright _failed_!"

Everyone busted out laughing, Bakura shaking in anger.

"That's it..."

"Hey, hey!" Akefia warned at them. "This isn't the time to be fighting among ourselves! Honda, restrain him."

Honda then took a hold of Bakura's arms and held them to his back.

"Sorry, Bakura," he said.

Bakura grunted in reply. Atem gave an arrogant smirk.

"Aw, is the kitty angry? Oh, I think he is!"

He patted Bakura's head.

"Poor little Fluffy!"

"Pharaoh, you're _really_ asking for it!"

"Are you people done?" Kaiba demanded irritated. "I can't duel with this many distractions!"

"Sorry, Kaiba," Atem replied. "Fluffy was just being an ass, that's all."

"_Stop calling me Fluffy_!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and drew a card.

"I play Z-Metal Tank in attack mode! And it will kill The Portrait's Secret!"

Z-Metal Tank attacked The Portrait's Secret, lowering Ryo's life points. Kaiba smirked.

"Still think your high and mighty?"

Ryo laughed softly.

"The duel only just started, Kaiba. And if you know Bakura's deck, I'm sure you know what I'm planning to do."

"And me knowing your strategy helps you how…?"

Ryo smiled slightly. "Oh, it helps me greatly. Because you're over confidence will be your downfall."

Kaiba's blue eyes showed a tiny bit of fear, but his face still remained confident.

"You see, Kaiba," Ryo explained. "I would have to be a fool to use Bakura's strategy completely. So I have added…an extra card to help me out. Can you guess what card that is?"

Kaiba stared at Ryo, who's face remained emotionless. Everyone else watched them closely, anxious to see what will happen next. There was a long, overly dramatic stare off. Mai groaned.

"Oh for the love of God, get on with it!"

"Yes, get on with it!" Jonouchi cried.

"_Yeah_!"

"Can you people wait for five freaken seconds?" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes, but that would require patience…patience that we do not have!"

"Well, if you're really that impatience, Jonouchi, then wait until my Blue-Eyes White Dragons come!"

Kaiba then placed three cards on the summoning plates and three mighty dragons appeared, roaring loudly.

"Oh, it's my dragon selves," Kisara said with a smile. "Hi me!"

One of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons waved at Kisara in reply. Ryo stared at them, amazed.

"…Wait a minute; did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn, not to mention without any sacrifices?"

Kaiba smirked. "Yeah, so?"

"But that's against the rules…"

"_Screw the rules, I have Kickassia_!"

Kaiba gave an insane, power crazed, over-the-top evil laugh.

"See, I told you," Akefia whispered to Mahad. "I told you the traitor would be revealed."

Mahad face palmed.

_Kaiba, you idiot!_

"Any last words before I blow you to pieces, Ryo?" Kaiba asked, half yelling.

Ryo blinked his face as white as snow. A few seconds later, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled malevolently.

"Well, if you can break the fourth wall, so can I!"

Ryo then placed a card on the summoning plate and fire burst all around him. Out of the flames, the Winged Dragon of Ra stood, glaring down at the Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Everyone gasped.

"_The Winged Dragon of Ra_!" Kaiba exclaimed looking like he was about to faint. "_How_ the hell did you get_ that_?"

"That's something I would like to know too!" Marik added.

Ryo smiled.

"That, my friend, is what we call…a plot hole. You just have to simply accept the fact that I have it."

"No I don't!"

Kaiba turned to Akefia.

"Akefia, stop him! He's obviously cheating! He...liked hacked the card or something!"

"So are you," Akefia replied coolly. "Really, you started it. You summoned three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in one turn, without sacrifices. So, yeah, you lost because you broke the fourth wall first."

"But that makes _no_ sense! He shouldn't even be able to use Ra!"

"First off, when did Yu-Gi-Oh ever make sense? And second…"

Akefia paused.

"…Yeah, I really have no comment on how he summoned Ra. But still, you lose."

"_No_!"

Throwing his duel disk to the ground, Kaiba walks toward Ryo. He picks him up by the end of his shirt and put his fist in his face.

"There is _no_ way I'm losing to you!" Kaiba shouted, shaking him. "_I will not lose to a gay weakling like you_!"

"Kaiba, stop!"

Running to Ryo's aid, Jonouchi and Ryuji took a hold of Kaiba and get him away from Ryo. Everyone circled Kaiba, glaring at him. Akefia then approached Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you almost beat up the vice president of Kickassia," he said in a low voice. "You have committed the second biggest crime in my country. For that, you shall be banished from Kickassia for all eternity."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he gasped.

"You can't do that! _I'm_ the country's treasurer!"

"And I can always appoint someone else," Akefia countered. "Your argument is invalid."

He ordered Ryuji and Jonouchi to take him the gate. Kaiba tried to resist, but everyone kind of forced him to go. Akefia then grabbed Kaiba's coat collar and throws him out of Kickassia's territory.

"Go now, Seto Kaiba!" Akefia cried. "Leave this place with your corrupt ways! Leave and never come back! _Ever_!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"You know what, screw Kickassia! Screw it _hard_! I've always knew this would be a bad idea…and yet I still went along with it! But this time, I _will_ stay away!"

He turned his back on Akefia.

"I'll be back at the hotel if anyone needs me. Kisara, let's go!"

Kisara flinched back at the mention of her name. Everyone looked down at her, waiting to see what she would do. With her head low, Kisara made her way to Kaiba's side. Taking her hand, Kaiba and Kisara walked away into the distance, most likely to catch a cab.

"…Well, this was overly depressing," Akefia said when they were out of ear shot. "So…I'm going to watch more Naruto. You guys can come too if you want to join me."

He then made his way back to the government house, leaving the rest of Kickassia's citizens to themselves at the shocked of what just happened.

* * *

"Well, we are totally screwed!" Ryuji exclaimed panicking. "We lost Kaiba and Kisara, Ryo has the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Akefia is _still_ president!"

"And _why_ do we keep meeting up at this bloody hotel?" Bakura questioned. "Isn't it a waste of gas to come here every time something goes wrong?"

"Yes…but do you have any better ideas?" Mai asked.

"Err…good point."

"Okay," Mahad said, trying to keep order, "we all need to stay calm! We need to come up with a new plan…"

"Like what?" Anzu questioned. "What can we do against Akefia and Ryo, who may or may not be insane with power? They are practically invincible."

"I agree with Anzu," Yugi said. "We need a more thought out plan. Something that can defeat the madness of Akefia and Ryo. What we need to do…"

He paused.

"…We need to face madness with madness."

All eyes immediately turned to Marik. Marik's eyes widened his heart skipping a beat.

"Oh Ra no… You _can't_ be serious!"

"It may be the only way, Marik," Mana reasoned gently. "We can only truly defeat madness with madness. Plus...what other option do we have? _He_ may be our only hope."

Marik stood up, walking towards the room's window. He rubbed his forehead, trying to hold back tears of pain.

"Marik…"

Bakura stood up and slowly approached him. Marik glanced back at Bakura, his best friend, but still kept his back to him.

"Marik…I know this is hard," Bakura said softly. "But sometimes to stop one madman, or in this case one and a half, as we don't know how sane Ryo is, is to send in another madman."

There was a short pause.

"…That's a stupid plan!" Atem exclaimed.

Bakura turned to Atem and gave a wild smile.

"Exactly! A stupid plan for a stupid man!"

Atem gave him a concerned look.

"Are you high?"

"Oh for the love of all that is good and holy!"

Mahad pushed Bakura out of the way and made Marik face him. He looked deeply into Marik's eyes.

"Marik, _you_ are our last resort," Mahad said solemnly. "This may be our last chance of winning back Kickassia. Please, Marik, do it for the team, for _us_, the team!"

He started to shake Marik a bit, hoping to put sense into him.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Marik cried, feeling a bit dizzy. "Just stop shaking me already!"

With that said, Mahad backed away. Marik looked at each of his comrades, his friends in the eyes. He sighed heavily.

"You do realize that once he has been unleashed, there is no turning back. I won't have any control over him."

"We know," Jonouchi said. "And we will make sure to help you get him back under control. Don't worry; we won't let anything super bad happen. The most that may happen is that Ryo and Akefia may have some scars, but that's about it."

Marik smiled a little in reply.

He then turned to face the window and closed his eyes.

"Stand back everyone. I'm going to release him. It is time I gave in to the madness."

Taking Marik's word, everyone moved to the other side of the room. Marik closed his eyes, emptying his mind of thought.

Suddenly, his body began to twitch uncontrollably, making gargling noises like he was being drowned. His arms, legs, and head seemed to have a mind of their own, him screaming like a little girl. Soon the twitching stopped, and Marik's clothes started to change. His lavender shirt changed to black as a long dark purple cape materialized around him. His blonde hair started to spike up as an Egyptian Eye appeared on his forehead. Marik reopened his eyes, his violent eyes now full of insanity and blood thirst. He gave a loud, maniacal, blood curling laugh.

"I am finally free…again! Watch out, Akefia, Melvin is here!"


	9. Chapter 9

The sun slowly began to set on the Kickassia boarder as the final assault was about to commence. The final battle was upon them, the very last chance for Kickassia to be saved from evil. Everything hung in the balance, like an intense card game of life and death. Atem and Bakura where on the side of the government house, making sure the cost was clear for the operation to begin. Bakura growled.

"I don't see how this is going to work," he complained. "I mean, we really have no strategy for this! Plus, he was my rival back in Battle City! It's just...annoying!"

"Tell me about it, he was _my_ _enemy_ in Battle City!" Atem replied. "But Yugi is right. We have to fight madness with madness. And he is the craziest we have."

Bakura sighed. "Good point."

"Hey, are you two done chit chatting?"

Bakura and Atem turned to see Melvin glaring at them, tapping his foot impatiently. Bakura raised an eyebrow, noticing that instead of a long purple cape he was wearing a long white lab coat.

"Melvin...why are you wearing that?"

Melvin rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I'm a doctor now! Since Marik technically is allowed to perform experiments, that makes me just as qualified as him! I'm officially Dr. Melvin, mad scientist of...science and killing and stuff..."

Atem and Bakura gave blank looks.

"...Okay, I'm convinced that he will work," Bakura finally said. "He's too ludicrous for even Akefia to handle."

"You mean that word Mahad likes to use?" Atem asked.

"Yep. Anyway, are you ready to go, Melvin?"

Melvin gave an evil chuckle, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"I was born ready!"

He grabbed the Millennium Rod and pointed it into the air.

"For science!"

He ran away to the front of the building, laughing like a manic.

"Wow," Atem commented impressed. "He's getting really into this doctor stuff."

"Yes, now keep quiet!" Bakura hissed as he looked through the window. "We have to be quiet and see what Melvin does."

Atem rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Fluffy. Just scoot over so I can have a good seat!"

* * *

In the living room, Akefia is laying on the couch watching TV, completely unaware that Bakura and Atem are watching him from the outside. Suddenly, Melvin breaks down the door and gives the most diabolical, over the top, evil laugh. Akefia glanced over at him and smiled.

"Oh hey, you gave in to the madness. That's awesome."

Without caring that the door had been destroyed, he continued to watch Naruto. Melvin, energetically, ran up behind him and hits his head hard with the Millennium Rod. Akefia cried out and fell off the couch.

"You miserable son of a Kuriboh!"

Melvin grinned.

"Sorry, Akefia, but your reign of terror has come to an end. And now a _new_ reign of terror begins! _My_ reign of terror!"

He laughs at the top of his lungs and Akefia slowly gets up.

"So, you want a piece of me?" Akefia demanded, gritting his teeth. "Well you are about to get it, Melvin!"

Melvin studied Akefia for a brief moment before he punched Akefia straight in the face. Akefia flinched back, his hand on his cheek. He looked down at his hand and then back at Melvin.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a winy tone of voice.

Melvin smirked wildly and aimed another punch at Akefia. But the president dogged out of the way, moving behind Melvin. Akefia pushed Melvin making him losing his footing and fall to the ground. Melvin growled in frustration and Akefia taunted him.

"Aw, is that the best the little sociopath can do?"

Melvin sneered and aimed the Millennium Rod's dagger at Akefia's foot. His foot got scratched a bit, and Akefia flinched back. Taking this opportunity, Melvin leaped up and tried to stab Akefia. In mid stab, Akefia grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the kitchen. Melvin hit the kitchen counter and Akefia punched him continuously. Melvin whimpered a bit, like a puppy, and then used the Millennium Rod to scratch Akefia's torso. Akefia cried out in pain and bitch slapped Melvin in response. He then started to pull Melvin's hair, which made him scream so loud Bakura and Atem could hear it clearly.

Melvin, in the mist of pain, got a hold of Akefia's shoulders and started to shake him violently. Akefia eventually let go of him and they began to wrestle, aiming for each others' throat. They threw each other into the walls, the refrigeration, and the cabinets. But neither one of them show any signs of wearing out. At that moment, Ryo walked in from the other room, curious to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw Melvin and Akefia.

"What the..."

"Ryo!" Akefia cried. "Melvin is on the loose and is trying to kill me!"

"That's _Dr._ Melvin to you!"

He then turned to see Ryo and gave a crazy smile.

"Aw, my other target!"

Melvin kicked Akefia in the shin, causing him to cry in pain and fall to the ground. Seeing Melvin was coming after him, Ryo screamed in a high pitch voice and ran down the hallway. He runs into his bedroom and locked himself inside. Melvin stopped in front of the door and gasped.

"Oh no, a locked door," he shouted. "My mortal enemy!"

He kicks and bangs on the door, cursing its name and commanding it to open. But it won't, as Ryo himself barricaded the door from the other side. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping Melvin would just give up.

"_Why won't this door open_?" Melvin screamed. "It doesn't even have a pass code to enter! This is impossible, madness even!"

At that moment, Akefia, slowly stands back up, cringing in pain.

"_Ha_, payback you bastard!" Atem called out from the window.

"Shut up, you moron!" Bakura cried. "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

Thankfully, Akefia didn't hear them as he was now making his way to Melvin, who was balling his head off. Akefia smirked.

"Wow. You call yourself a doctor and yet you can't operate a freaken door. Really sad, Melvin."

"_Shut up_!"

Melvin turned around, his eyes flaring with rage. Suddenly, he screamed at the top of his lungs and charged at Akefia. Akefia screamed back and ran away. But Melvin was faster and tackled Akefia. They collided to the ground, and Melvin made Akefia face him. He sat on top of him, and punched him endlessly in the face. Akefia tried to fight back but Melvin was far too strong. Soon, Akefia couldn't fight and closed his eyes. Melvin, panting heavily, leans down and his and Akefia's faces are inches apart. Sticking his tongue out, he stared at Akefia, who was pretending to be unconscious.

"...You know," Melvin said in mid pants. "...Up close, you look kind of cute..."

"Oh dear god!"

Akefia's eyes become wide open as he glares at Melvin.

"Dude, no homo! I do _not_ go that way!"

Melvin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just because I called you cute, it automatically equals yaoi!"

"Well, we are anime characters," Akefia replied, still disturbed. "Pretty much every male in anime has the possibility of being gay..."

"Oh...that is a good point. I mean, at least my hikari, he looks _super_ feminine!"

"Mine too. I mean have you _seen_ Ryo and Bakura? I swear, I thought Ryo was a girl when I first saw him! It took me days to figure it out he was a guy."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Akefia finally said softly, "did you mean it in a 'I'm in to you' way?"

Melvin was silent for a moment, clearly deep in thought.

"I don't know..."

He studied Akefia for a second, then started to smirk suggestively.

"...Yeah, I think I did."

With a disgusted look, Akefia finds the strength and threw Melvin off of him. He flies into the couch, his legs hanging over the couch and the Millennium Rod falling out of his grip.

"Okay," Akefia said as Melvin looks up at him. "I don't have anything against gay people, but that is going _way_ to far!"

"I'm not gay," Melvin interrupted. "I'm just Egyptian."

Akefia growled.

"Whatever. ...Wait, isn't that Ryo's line only saying he is British?"

Melvin shrugged his shoulders. "I think so."

"So you barge into my home, try to kill me, almost sexually assault me, _and_ steal my vice president's line from the abridge series?"

"...Yep, pretty much. Oh, I also accidentally blew one of the tires off your car on the way here..."

Akefia gasped and Melvin smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"Okay, that's it! You are _dead_ Melvin!"

"Wait!"

Melvin then stood up, his eyes filled with inanity.

"I am tired of fight physically!" he cried. "I will finish this duel off with the power of science!"

Lighting came out of Melvin's hands and electrocute Akefia. He leaned against the wall, gasping in pain.

"W-what is that?" Akefia asked.

"It is super conductor electric magnetism," Melvin stated in a matter-of-fact way. "It has the power to levitate things with great power. It can levitate trains in Tokyo, toys, cars, duel disks, dragons, anything you can imagine! But it also has the power to levitate..."

His grin grew.

"_Me_."

Slowly and dramatically, Melvin began to rise above the ground. He moved closer to Akefia, rising his arms like he was a god.

"_Mwha ha ha ha_! I am invincible!"

Akefia glanced down at his feet.

"...You do realize you are standing on your tippy toes, right?"

Melvin's grin faded away as he stood awkwardly on his tippy toes. He growled and goes back to his normal height.

"Okay, so I may not be able to levitate...But I can still electrocute you with the power of science!"

Going back to the lightning power, Melvin electrocuted Akefia again. Akefia cried out of pain fell to his knees. Melvin laughed like a manic as his electricity became more and more powerful.

"Mel...vin," Akefia whispered weakly. "You cannot kill me like this..."

"And why not?" Melvin questioned. "In a few minutes, you will be nothing but a fried thief!"

"But before you kill me...you must say the magic word."

Melvin paused, stopping the electricity briefly.

"What magic word? What are you talking about?"

Akefia smirked, moving some stray hairs out of his face.

"Well, you can't just blindly kill me. Because if you do...the dynamite will go off and we all will die."

Melvin gasped.

"But to prevent that," Akefia continued. "We will play a little game."

Melvin raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"All you have to do is guess the magic word and you get to kill me without blowing up. Lose, and the place goes bye-bye."

"...Okay, I can agree to that."

"Then let the game begin. You ten minutes."

Melvin growled and paused for a moment.

"'Stab,' is that the word?" he asked.

Akefia shook his head. "No, try again."

Melvin cursed. "How about 'Kill?'"

"Nope."

He cursed again. "Mutilate?"

"No."

"Rip apart?"

"That is two words. It is only one word."

"Die?"

"Wrong."

"Blood?"

"How about something that doesn't end with a dead body."

"Uh..."

There was a long silence.

"...Science?"

Akefia shook his head.

Melvin screamed, pacing back and forth, panicking.

"Why are these the only words I know?" he cried. "Okay, if it isn't blood..."

While he was distracted, Akefia gets to his feet and slowly makes his way to Melvin. He grabbed the Millennium Rod from the ground and whack the back of Melvin's head. Melvin yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ow..."

Melvin looked up at Akefia, who had his hands behind his back.

"Hey Melvin, guess what?"

Melvin blinked.

"What?"

"Millennium Rod!"

He pointed the hidden dagger of the Millennium Rod at Melvin's face and he screamed. Atem and Bakura, who had seen the whole fight, look at each other and then charged their way inside the government building. Akefia heard them come in, his eyes wide with shock.

"Atem, Bakura? What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't kill him!" Atem exclaimed. "What ever you do, do not kill him!"

Akefia blinked. "Why not? He just tried to assassinate me!"

"Yes, but he is still technically Marik in there," Atem reasoned while Bakura nodded in agreement. "I mean, do you really want to hurt Marik just to get to Melvin?"

Akefia paused and glanced down at Melvin, who was whimpering in fear.

"...Yeah, I think I still do."

He readied the Millennium Rod and Melvin flinched back.

"But it's not his fault!"

All movement ceased as everyone turned to Atem.

"...What was that, Atem?" Akefia asked in a low voice.

"Well...what if someone put him up to it?" Atem suggested. "I mean, Melvin wouldn't just randomly take control of Marik and try kill you..."

"Actually, I would..."

"Shut up Melvin, I'm trying to save your life!"

Akefia gasped and Bakura put his hand over Atem's mouth.

"Uh...don't mind him!" Bakura said with an uneasy laugh. "He has no idea what he is talking about... I think the heat is getting to him..."

Atem muttered something in reply but his words were not under stable. Akefia narrowed his eyes.

"There _is_ a conspiracy going on. Only it wasn't just Kaiba involved..."

He glared at the two of them.

"Akefia, you're just paranoid," Bakura reasoned. "Just go ahead and kill Melvin and get this over with..."

"But I don't want to die!" Melvin cried.

"What's going on, Bakura?" Akefia questioned suspiciously. "What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"I have so much left to do in this world!" Melvin whimpered. "So much science and bloodshed!"

"Bakura, Atem, why...why are you doing this to me?"

"Akefia, we aren't doing anything!" Atem exclaimed.

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"We're not!" Bakura defended.

Melvin curled up into a ball as Atem, Bakura, and Akefia argued.

"Help me Slifer..."

"I can't believe it you two!" Akefia cried. "I can't believe you two betrayed me! ...Okay, I can totally see Atem betraying me, but you, Bakura?"

"You know, so what?" Atem growled, clutching his fists. "So what we went behind your back? Your insane!"

"Oh, insane am I?"

"Help me Obelisk..." Melvin whispered.

"For once, Atem and I are at an agreement," Bakura added, stepping up to Akefia. "Ever since you became president of Kickassia you have been nothing but a complete asshole! More then usual! I don't give a damn you have this place wired with dynamites, I won't stand for this anymore!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Akefia challenged.

"Help me Ra..."

Melvin looked like he was about to lose it.

"The only thing we can do," Bakura answered. "We are going to turn you in..."

"That is right," Atem said. "Prepare to fall, President Akefia!"

Akefia's grip tightened on the Millennium Rod.

"Then bring it on."

"Help me..._The Creator of Light_!"

Suddenly, a burst of light filled the entire room, blinding Akefia, Bakura, Atem, and Melvin. They all turned to the light source, which came from a God like being with a white dress and cape with golden Egyptian armor.

"...Who the heck is this?" Akefia asked.

"It's The Creator of Light," Atem explained. "She appeared when I merged the Egyptian Gods together."

"Wait, you can _merge_ the Egyptian Gods? How come I don't remember that?"

"That's because we were Zorc when it happened," Bakura answered. "Oh so many painful memories..."

Akefia paused.

"...Yeah, that would make sense."

"You must stop this, Akefia," The Creator of Light said, her voice echoing. "You are causing much harm to everyone."

Akefia blinked.

"But I didn't do anything..."

"Yes you did."

"Like what, Miss I'm-So-Special-With-My-Fancy-Armor-And-Holy-Glowingness?"

The Creator of Light narrowed her eyes.

"Being an ass, for one."

Akefia's eye twitched.

"You have been treating your friends, your fellow Kickassians, very poorly since you became president," The Creator of Light said. "Look at Atem, Bakura, and Marik."

"Actually I'm- "

"Shut up, hell spawn," The Creator of Light snapped cutting off Melvin. "No one cares about you."

Melvin sank further down to the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Anyways, Akefia."

There was a dramatic pause as The Creator of Light looked deeply into Akefia's eyes.

"Is Kickassia really worth losing your friends over?" she asked solemnly. "Would really give up the people who helped you in the past for power?"

"'Helped me in the past?' What the hell are you talking about?" Akefia questioned. "They only came here because I _forced_ them to come!"

"Well, I'm sure if you had asked them nicely-"

"They would come? Like hell they would!"

Akefia stepped up to The Creator of Light.

"Look, I may act like an insensitive jerk sometimes," Akefia said. "I may be a ludicrous, crazy, power hungry loser, but it is the only way I know how to survive in this cold world. I've been treated like shit my whole life! Have you seen season five or read the Millennium World manga? I had my whole village massacred and I'm the one who is the bad guy who everyone wants to die in a hole! No one _cares_ about me! Hell, people care more about Bakura, since he gets a tiny bit more screen time then me! Everyone get's treated better by the Yu-Gi-Oh universe better than me! All because I stood up to the freaken Pharaoh for what I believed in!"

He sighed heavily.

"Kickassia was the first time I've ever had control in my life, to do something great and not evil. But now...it's not even worth the effort!"

Taking off his M. Bison hat, a symbol of his power, he threw it to the ground. Atem and Bakura gasped while Melvin's eyes widened.

"Kaiba was right," Akefia said softly, "this idea was going to fail from the start! It failed so much I was about to murder Marik because of my madness of wanting glory!"

Akefia sat down at the kitchen table, his eyes on the floor and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Go ahead and take Kickassia away from me! I've already lost everything...again!"

A small tear tried to form in his eyes, but Akefia used all of his strength to hold them back. There was a long silence as The Creator of Light, Atem, Bakura, and Melvin stared at Akefia, speechless for words.

Suddenly, the rest of the resistance grouped came in through the front door.

"Well, we did it!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "We unarmed the dynamite! We no longer have to worry about..."

His voice trailed off as he, and the others, saw Akefia. The Creator of Light smiled.

"It looks like you learned your lesson, Akefia."

"Yeah, yeah, are you trying to make me feel worse?" Akefia demanded, his voice cracking. "Just go already!"

With another sympathetic smile, The Creator of Life faded away.

There was a long silence, emotional silence.

"Well gee, this is sad!" Melvin commented. "I mean, _really_ depressing! Like something you would see in a soap opera."

Bakura then silently kicked Melvin's arm, telling him to shut up.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of someone clapping. Everyone turned to the hallway to see Ryo standing there, smiling and clapping.

"Well done, everyone," Ryo said. "Well done indeed!"

"Ryo, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Ryo smiled.

"I've been waiting for you all to take down Akefia. Even if it did happen unexpectedly."

Ryo turned to Akefia.

"Thank you for stepping down, Mr. President. I can assure you did the right thing."

He then walked up to the fallen hat and placed it on his head.

"And as the vice president, I shall take over Kickassia. And now that I'm in power, a new reign of terror shall take place. _My_ reign of terror!"

Ryo gave an over the top evil laugh, laughing so loud and hard you would think he was a superhero villain.

_He stole my line!_ Melvin thought degusted_. What a horrible person! _Who_ does that?_

"Oh no you don't!"

Honda came out of the crowd and snatched the hat from Ryo's head. Ryo growled in protest but Honda just pushed him away gently.

"Don't you think enough has happened?" Honda asked. "Do you really think Kickassia is worth all of this madness?"

No one said anything, for no one had an answer to give.

"Then I think it is time to give Kickassia, _Milossia_, back to its rightful owner!"

He stepped up to the front door.

"You can come out know, Pegasus."

Everyone gasped as Pegasus and The Hair Guy came through. Akefia stood up, looking completely shocked. He slowly approached him as the Milossian President took the M. Bison hat.

"Thank you, Honda."

He then walked up to Akefia.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it," Pegasus said emotionless. "I told you that you would fail."

"Yeah, yeah, The Creator of Light already did the speech," Akefia said with a growl. "Milossia is yours again. Because we, I, can't run our own freaken nation without going crazy. Are you happy?"

Pegasus smiled slightly.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Well I'm glad you jerk!"

Akefia turned to the others.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the hotel and leave this place behind us...and fix my car."

Without making eye contact, Akefia stormed out, the others following close behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Akefia sat on in his bed in his hotel room, staring unblinking at the ceiling.

He let out a deep sigh, as he was deep in his thoughts. He had been thinking about his time in Kickassia, his time as president. All the things that he had done, all the things he had experienced. It felt like it happened over a few years, when really it had only been a week. Akefia closed his eyes. The words of the Creator of Light repeated over and over again in his mind.

_"Is Kickassia really worth losing your friends over?" _

It didn't really bother him when she first said them, but now, all by himself, it kept coming up in his subconscious.

Akefia growled and put his pillow over his face.

_Now that I have lost Kickassia, what am I going to do? Roam around Egypt again and live a life of isolation and be shun again from everyone?_

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on his door. Akefia shot straight up and stared at his door.

"The door is unlocked."

Quietly, the door opened and Marik, wearing his bathing suit and holding a towel, stepped in.

"Hey Akefia," he said.

"You've got Melvin under control again?" Akefia asked.

Marik nodded.

"You took a lot out of him in last night's fight. It was easy to regain control. I've been in control since this morning."

He gave a concerned look.

"Why aren't you out with the others, Akefia? With everyone having one last day together, I thought you would be hanging out with us."

Akefia growled. "Why bother? I thought you all would want me to stay away after Kickassia. I mean, you guys wanted me killed!"

"Well, I guess we did overreact," Marik confessed softly. "But, I guess Kickassia corrupted all of us a bit in the end..."

"Wow, that makes me feel _so_ much better!"

Akefia turned away from Marik.

"Look, Marik, I don't know who set you up to this, but just go! I know you all hate me and I wish to be alone! Just...go swim in the pool or something! That's all you've wanted to do this whole time, am I right?"

There was a short silence, as Akefia waited for Marik to leave. But, Marik only gave him a sympathetic look, a look Akefia thought he would never get. Well, anyone other than fangirls.

"Akefia..."

Marik sat right next to him.

"Akefia, it is true you can be a pain in everyone's side ninety percent of the time. And it is true that we all wish that you would fall off the face of the world every once and awhile..."

"Marik..."

Akefia narrowed his eyes. Marik smiled slightly.

"Sorry... Anyway, my point is, even though you are one of the hardest people to get along with, we all _do_ care about you. I mean, if we really wanted you to die in a hole, do you really think any of us would come all the way to Nevada for this crazy scheme?"

"But I forced you to come, remember?"

"Akefia, did you really believe we would think that you would go out on that threat?"

Akefia paused.

"Yeah...though I was hoping you guys wouldn't figured that out..."

Marik laughed.

"Look, what happened in Kickassia isn't all your fault. It was just _mostly_ your fault. Ryo, Pegasus, Kaiba, and Honda have part of the part of the blame too."

"'Honda?' What did _Honda_ ever do?"

"Oh, he betrayed us and worked for Pegasus. How else did The Hair Guy escape and then him and Pegasus arriving at the front door at the most convenient of times?"

Akefia's eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch!"

"I know, but they are all out in the pool room right now, hanging out with the others."

Marik smiled and put his hand on Akefia's shoulder.

"It's about time you joined us as well."

Akefia stared at Marik for a long moment, as if waiting for him to say this was all a joke and that he didn't mean it. But, Marik kept eye contact, smiling kindly at him. Akefia slowly began to smile back.

"Thanks, Marik. It may not seem like it, but what you said meant a lot. Thank you."

Marik smiled in reply.

"You're welcome. Now, go get your bathing suit on and meet up with the rest of us! We are all anxious to see you."

Grabbing his towel, Marik then left the room and left Akefia to his thoughts.

Akefia smiled to himself. At least something good did come out of all this madness.

Changing into his bathing suit, Akefia grabbed a towel and headed down to the pool room. When he arrived, he saw that everyone was already there.

Bakura, Atem, Jonouchi, and Honda were racing in the pool while Anzu and Mana sat at the edge of the pool, cheering on the side line. Kaiba, Kisara, Mahad, and Mai were in a nearby hot tube, having a few drinks and chatting. Ryuji and Yugi sat in two chairs, playing a game of Duel Monsters while Ryo sat in a relaxing chair reading a book, but glancing over every so often to check on the duel.

"Hey Akefia!"

Akefia was thrown out of his thoughts as Marik walked towards him, carrying a few sodas. Marik offered him one and Akefia took it.

"See, I told you everyone was having a good time," Marik said as they walked in.

Akefia took a drink of his coke.

"I guess you were right. For once, that is."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I see your ego is still there."

"Hey, at least I'm more humble then Kaiba! Give me credit for that at least."

"...Okay, that is true. _No_ one can be more ego based then Kaiba!"

Akefia laughed in reply.

"Well, look who it is!"

Akefia and Marik turned to see Atem swimming up to them.

"I didn't think you would ever show up, Akefia," Atem said with a bit of a smart remark. "I was beginning to think you had gone emo or something..."

Akefia smirked.

"Oh, it will take more than that to make me emo. Besides, why get emo over Kickassia? I mean, like Mana said, it was only an acre of land. What could I _really_ do with an acre of land?"

Atem smiled and chuckled.

"Good point. Though, in all seriousness, I'm glad to see that you are alright."

Akefia smiled in reply.

"_Atem_!"

Bakura swam up to them, anger blazing in his eyes.

"You so freaken cheated!" Bakura cried. "You like had us distracted while you got a head start!"

"What, it's not my fault that you fell for the 'Hot Super Model Walking By' trick," Atem replied.

Bakura growled. "Why you arrogant..."

He stopped talking once he noticed Akefia.

"Finally you show up!" Bakura exclaimed. "I've been looking for my knife collection all night! Where did you put it, Akefia?"

"Oh yeah...about that..."

Akefia gave an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, it might have gotten lost on the way here. Probably missed placed it. My bad."

Bakura's eye twitched.

"You mean it is still at Kick-I mean Milossia?"

"...Yep. Sorry, Bakura."

Bakura shook with anger.

"Akefia I swear..."

He was interrupted in mid sentence as Atem splashed water on him. Bakura glared at him and Atem smiled.

"What? You needed to cool down, being a sensitive hot head and all..."

Marik and Akefia laughed as Bakura's face turned red.

"Y-you cool down!"

"I can't. I'm _so_ hot I can't cool down! See?"

Atem turned glanced over at Mana and Anzu and winked at them. Mana giggled and Anzu blushed slightly. Bakura's face turned completely red.

"Atem!"

Atem laughed.

"What? Are you jealous that I can pick up girls better then you can? Since I _do_ have more fangirls then you and have the better looks."

"_That's it_!"

Bakura charged through the water as Atem swam with all his strength to get away.

"Jonouchi, Honda!" Atem shouted in mid breath as he swam. "Bakura is trying to kill me!"

"Oh, relying on Jonouchi and Honda to fight your battles for you?" Bakura questioned.

"Well, for physical fights, yes. Now if we were fighting using a card game..."

His voice was lost as Bakura got on top of him and started to wrestle him underwater. Akefia laughed at the two fought.

"I guess everything is back to normal now," he stated happily.

Marik nodded in agreement. Akefia smirked.

"However...there is one thing that still needs to be settled..."

Marik blinked.

"And what's that?"

Akefia's eyes shined in the light.

"You never gave me straight answer about Ishizu's number..."

"Akefia!"

Playfully, Marik pushed Akefia towards the pool. Akefia tried to retain his balance, but ultimately failed, as he dropped his coke and towel on the side and fell into the pool. He quickly came to surface and coughed up the water.

"Okay...I _may_ have deserved that..."

Marik rolled his eyes and chuckled as he jumped in right next to Akefia.

For the rest of the day, everyone stayed in the pool area, laughing and enjoying themselves for they didn't know when they would meet up like this again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here it is! The end of Kickassia!**

**Or is it?**

**As you probably noticed by the title change, the story is not over yet! Eventually, I do plan on writing an adaptation of thatguywiththeglasses .com's other movies, Suburban Knights and To Boldly Flee. It will probably be awhile before I get them written (as I do want to work on other stories), but I will post a link to the second part of the trilogy in an update.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing Kickassia. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you in the next book of the That Guy With the Scar Trilogy: Egyptian Knights!**


End file.
